


“开膛手之夜”（"NIGHT OF THE RIPPER"）

by Flaw_H



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: A little unwanted touching, A whole lot of suspense!, Alternate Universe, Hannibal Lecter is the Chesapeake Ripper, Kidnapping, M/M, Mean dogs injured/killed (no dogs from the show), Murder, Too many tags spoil the plot, Violence, Will Graham is a young cop, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaw_H/pseuds/Flaw_H
Summary: 对24岁的沃尔夫查普警察威尔·格雷厄姆来说，当他收到来自FBI学院告知他已被他们在即将到来的学期计划录取的通知信后，人生总算有了些起色。但当他走进一栋房子并发现在那儿的犯罪现场后，命运被以一种残忍而讽刺的方式扭曲了。他认出现场的犯罪模式属于切萨皮克开膛手：一名FBI过去两年间通缉名单上的十大通缉犯之一。但在沃尔夫查普发现开膛手的谋杀现场的震惊仅仅只是个开始，威尔很快意识到开膛手仍然还在房子里。他试着先行这名全国最为残忍、狡诈的杀手一步，同时也试着证明自己有足够的价值加入FBI，一个恐怖之夜开始了。A translation of"NIGHT OF THE RIPPER"byEvilAdmin.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ["NIGHT OF THE RIPPER"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16196951) by [EvilAdmin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilAdmin/pseuds/EvilAdmin). 



> 十月了，正是一年中看一本老派恐怖悬疑小说的好时节。我最喜欢的其中之一是Dean Koontz的《Intensity》，所以我用它做AU，让威尔和汉尼拔在完全不同的境遇下以更年轻的姿态相遇。故事设定在1982年，而电话在1983年才真正的普及，所以不能用手机方便地求援。现在，请系好安全带，因为这辆过山车要开动咯！——EA（原作者）
> 
>  
> 
> 译者的中英文水平都非常捉急，欢迎大家捉虫！我会尽力一到两周左右翻一章的！

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

 

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

 

** **_1982年11月25日，感恩节，下午5:00。_ ** **

 

现在距夜晚还有点时候，但随着冬至的靠近，白天越来越短，天色已被墨一般的黑暗淹没。满月升起，远处的树林轮廓清晰可见，银色的月光照在它们身后。一阵冷风拂过高高的黄草，似是在对他招手，向着坐落在谷底的那座明亮而温暖的房子，欢迎着他。

山丘上，隐藏在林线之后，汉尼拔·莱克特站在那儿，双手放松地插在羊毛大衣的口袋中，研究着下方的景色。这座房子是维多利亚时期的，保存完好，他欣赏着那些山墙、天窗、还有屋檐下那座看起来近期新粉刷过的装饰性小水车。房子被大约20英亩的土地包围着，丛生的树木与其后的山坡创造出一种隐秘感——考虑到他即将进行的工作，汉尼拔非常喜欢这份隐秘。房子周遭的风景被照料得很好，几盆秋菊装饰在门廊，一个用多彩的树叶、浆果、松果和橡子制成的大花环挂在前门，顶部有一个金色的大蝴蝶结。真是惠然。

房子的主人：大卫·米勒医生，和他的夫人凯瑟琳全年都住在这儿；他们的女儿：莎拉，时不时会从巴尔的摩过来拜访，汉尼拔知道她在那儿生活工作。今天是感恩节，莎拉会驱车回家和父母一起度过这漫长的节假周末。她那辆红色的福特野马正停在房前，他能想象出房内那宜人的家庭团聚。

他没有见到有狗或者任何其它宠物的痕迹，附近也没有能听到今晚会出现的任何响声或不寻常噪音的邻居。满意地点点头，他转身走回停在树林间的房车里，打算舒服地等待数个小时，直到那家人全家都躺在床上，身感安全而舒适地睡去。正好，他的房车里已经有一名搭车客在耐心地等待他的注意，好开始他的娱乐活动。

深吸入一口冰冷干燥的空气，满怀期待地微笑。在狩猎时，他的感官尤其协调：他能闻到森林中的小动物察觉到有捕食者在附近，躲在洞中瑟瑟发抖；他能听到猎鹰在数百尺的高空中盘旋寻找猎物时，羽毛切开空气的细响；他几乎能尝到即将来临的血液、恐惧、还有痛苦的味道。在期待中，他微笑着舔舔嘴唇。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

“嘿，威尔。”鲍比·库珀警官叫道，从他的办公桌看向沃尔夫查普警局，他的同事威尔·格雷厄姆警官押着被铐住不断挣扎的德克斯特·戈尔向后方的拘留室走去，“又是德克斯特，哈？这次他又干啥了？”

“在切斯特的酒吧看橄榄球比赛时，德克斯特和勒罗伊·艾弗里就谁的防守线更强吵了起来。”威尔回答道。

“那个混蛋说纽约巨人队的防守线比底特律雄狮队更强！”德克斯特大叫着，尽管时间还早，话却说得含混不清。

“而且他是对的。”鲍比朝他笑道。

“那你他妈也可以去死了!”德克斯特挑衅地大喊大叫，扭过身子看向另一名警官，“还有怎么只有我被抓了？”在威尔把他押进去时德克斯特问他，“你怎么不去抓勒罗伊？”

“因为勒罗伊没有抄起椅子往别人身上扔。”威尔淡淡地说，取下他的手铐把他关进三间空牢房中的一间，“而且据我所知，那把椅子差点砸到了艾米莉·汤普森，幸好你没砸中她，不然她男朋友找过你后你就得从地上拣你的牙了。现在睡一觉，等着早上别人开车来接你吧。”他说，关上牢门锁好。

威尔走过去，坐在鲍比旁他自己的办公桌里，向后伸展，大大叹了口气。

“切斯特要起诉他吗？”鲍比问。

“不，他只想我在他乱扔别的家具伤到谁前把他关着。我不在的时候有什么事吗？”威尔问，向他看过去。

“没，目前都挺好的。除非你把格拉迪丝的日常电话也算上。”

“哼，就连感恩节也不放过？我们当地的好事之徒今天又打电话来举报什么？”威尔问道，一脸戏谑，“她又窥到梅丽莎·齐尔德和山姆·富尔顿一起亲热了？我敢肯定自她买了那些双筒镜和望远镜，这座镇子的青少年怀孕率大幅下降。那女的比避孕药更管用。”

鲍比笑道：“不是，这次不是什么欲火焚身的青少年。她说她在郊区看到一辆豪华大房车，开得非常慢。”

“为什么格拉迪丝发现一辆在郊区晃荡的房车可疑到要向沃尔夫查普最佳拍档报告？”威尔问，微笑着背靠椅子，双手交叉在脑后。

“她说是因为这一带没有人有类似那样的车，附近也没能停房车的拖车公园。”

“好吧，她总是知道。什么都逃不过格拉迪丝。为什么她不觉得它只是路过？”

“她说如果它只是路过，不打算停在城里什么地方的话，那一开始就没理由出州际公路。”

“我猜格拉迪丝没听说过观光这东西。”威尔说。

“她觉得不管车里的是谁，肯定在晃悠着找年轻女孩绑架她们，搞人口拐卖或者卖淫一类的。她说那车看起来绝对有猫腻。”

威尔轻笑着摇摇脑袋。格拉迪丝是一名80岁的寡妇，她家房子在最高的那座山丘上，有非常好的视野，把大部分沃尔夫查普收入眼中。两年前她丈夫去世后，她买了副双筒镜观鸟以此来消磨时间，只是她发现双筒镜用来偷窥邻居也很是方便，还不会被他们发现。此后她很快买了一架望远镜，有了它，她可以清楚地监视整个镇子的人。现在每天她都会打电话到局里举报些新情况，从互相亲热的青少年，到林子里的偷猎者。威尔明白自她丈夫去世后她很无聊，而这是她填补空虚日子的方式，不过镇上可不止一小撮人希望她能赶紧随她丈夫而去。如果她从天堂偷窥他们，至少他们不会知道这事儿。

“那你怎么看，鲍比？我们应该对一辆看起来有猫腻的房车发起全境通告吗？”威尔问，对另一个人大笑着。

 

 

** **_1982年11月25日，感恩节，下午11:00。_ ** **

 

汉尼拔站着身向下看往那栋房子，15分钟前所有的灯光都熄灭了。过量的感恩节饮食让这家人很早就上床了。这对他来说很不错，越早开始，就能越早完成他的工作然后回家。但以防万一，他会再等一个小时，确保所有人都进入沉眠。裹紧身上的大衣，他抬头看向夜空，一场暴雨似乎即将来临。正合时宜。他笑着回到房车，为接下来的夜晚做最后的准备。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

“嘿，威尔，谢谢你顶我今晚的班，好让我和家人过感恩节，”沃尔什警监说，“真的很感谢你。”

“不是问题，警监。感恩节就该和家人待在一起。过得怎么样啊？”他问道。

“太棒了。莎莉从维克斯堡抱着孙子们回来，我老婆大展厨艺，撑得我连裤子都扣不上。”警监说，揉揉自己挂在腰带上几英寸鼓鼓的肚子。

“很高兴能帮上忙。”威尔说，从办公桌站起来向外走。警监和家人一起过节是对的。威尔没有老婆或者孩子——连女朋友都没有呢，但没有关系纠葛实际上让现在的事情简单许多。当他昨晚下班回家，在信箱里发现那封从FBI学院发来的信正等着他，上写他已被接下来1月份开始为期20周的训练计划录取了。再过短短几周他就要去匡提科，接着不出一年很可能就会圆了成为一名真正的FBI探员的梦想，他激动得难以自控。这事儿还没告诉警监，他不想破坏了他的假日。等周末结束了，他会在周一第一时间告诉他。

“哦，对了威尔？帮我个忙，去剪个头发吧，我的天啊。”警监说，“你开始看起来像个娘们了。”

威尔害羞地笑着，用一只手摸着自己不规矩的卷发，说：“这周末我就去剪，警监。明天见。”

威尔不喜欢去理发店，因为不管他告诉弗洛伊德多少次不要剪得太短，事后他总感觉自己好像被剃光了。不过往好的方面想，如果他现在去剪头发，在他动身去匡提科之前应该有足够的时间留长点头发，好看起来体面些。

他去洗手间换下自己的制服，但还不太想回家。他依然对FBI的信激动不已没法在家干坐着，加上节日总是令独居人士有点沮丧。所以他换上一件橄榄绿色的长袖双扣棉衫、一条旧牛仔裤、他的运动鞋、和一件法兰绒格子混棉衬衫。接着他去往切斯特的酒吧，准备在回他空荡荡的房子前来几杯庆祝酒。

 

 

** **_1982年11月26日，上午1:30。_ ** **

 

汉尼拔花了点时间欣赏自己的手工作品。这是一个十分令人心满意足的夜晚，但是时候收拾东西回家了。他还得开很久的车，明天还要上班，如果他能早点回家睡上几个小时，让自己处于最佳状态就再好不过了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔决定今晚就此为止了。他已经在切斯特的酒吧花了两小时边喝威士忌、吃花生，边和其他那些和他一样没有人一起过感恩节的人在酒吧里的电视看各种各样的体育节目。但他明天还要上班，所以是时候回家小睡一会儿了。他起身，在吧台上扔下些钱，四杯威士忌下肚后感觉到愉快的嗡鸣，而他本该喝两杯就停。切斯特在他灌下第三杯时不甚赞同地撇了撇嘴，第四杯时他能清楚地听到男人想“再喝下去你就要变成你爸那样的酒鬼了”的声音。但他不在乎。今天是特别的一天——不仅仅是感恩节，更是值得庆祝的日子，庆祝新的开始。再说了，威士忌能保证他今晚睡得像个婴儿一样香；接着再过短短几周他将吻别沃尔夫查普，对人们证明他能靠自己成就一番事儿，绝不会走他爸的后尘。

和切斯特还有酒吧里其他人道别后，他出门走向自己的车。在温暖的酒吧呆了这么久，晚间的空气显得格外寒冷，他颤抖着扣好身上的法兰绒格子衫。不过，今年这个时候的天气还算不错。上车发动车子，他等了几分钟好让引擎热起来、让挡风玻璃解冻。接着往家开去，期待着一夜香甜的睡眠。

开上离家十五分钟车程的县道，偶然督向右手边的车窗，他看到树林里有个什么东西的顶部，笑了起来。“好吧，我会过去的。谁知道呢？”他把车靠路肩停下然后下车，透过树林看向下方的山谷。他认出了格拉迪丝举报的那辆大房车，正停在米勒医生的房子旁，前边还停着莎拉的红色福特野马。不管在哪儿他都能认出那辆车。那是她家里人把它作为高中毕业礼物买给她的，是她的喜悦和骄傲。小学时他和莎拉同班，接着他们一起上了当地的高中。现在她住在巴尔的摩，看来她在节假日回家探亲了。那辆房车大概是医生的哥哥的，威尔知道他住在南卡罗来纳而且喜欢旅行，很可能是他把房车开过来和家人一起过节。

房子里的灯还亮着，看来他们家还有人没睡。尽管时候不早了，威尔突然却有了过去看看莎拉是不是还没睡，顺道打个招呼的打算，毫无疑问是还在他身体里肆虐的那四杯威士忌的作用。如果莎拉明天就要回巴尔的摩，在去匡提科之前他大概没机会再见她一面了。也许他可以告诉他们格拉迪丝是怎么就那辆行迹可疑的房车报警一事来搏他们一笑。

车已经开过了通向米勒家的那条碎石路，他决定直接下车步行穿过树林过去。

坡度非常陡，尽管今夜是满月，他还是被几根看不见的树根绊了。老实说，他有点脚步不稳，他就不该喝那第四杯威士忌的，尤其还是空腹。不过，空气挺清新的，他挺享受脚下的落叶嘎吱作响的声音。

这次散步感觉挺好，从树林走到空地时，他有些喘不过气，但能再见见莎拉该有多好啊，他笑着想。自六年级开始，他就深深迷恋着她；而在女孩们变得不再那么讨人厌时，他进一步喜欢上了她。可莎拉的父亲是镇上的医生，母亲是学校教师，这样的女孩不可能会对他感兴趣：一个母亲是服务员的男孩，在威尔八岁时她就跟路过镇上的卡车司机跑了；他父亲则终日用酒精冲淡悲痛。不，莎拉对他来说太好了，他知道自己配不上她。但现在一切都要不同了，他正在成为一名FBI特工的路上。也许他会先把这个消息告诉莎拉还有她的家人，看看他们会有多印象深刻。

他穿过修剪整齐的草坪，看向那辆房车。这车至少有三十英尺长，开着这样一辆车环游全国的感觉一定不错，他想。也许某天他能买得起一辆，那就可以开着它去度假了，也许会去大峡谷，他一直想亲眼看看。那时还说不定会有自己的家庭和他一起去呢。想着想着他就笑了。

爬上楼梯到围栏的门廊，他向房子停着房车的那侧走去，据他所知那儿也是厨房门所在的地方。他曾来过这里两次，对房子的布局略知一二。一次是在莎拉甜蜜的16岁派对，另一次是在莎拉的父母举办的高中毕业派对。还醒着的人大概在厨房，因为大多数人都喜欢在那里进行夜间聊天。他想象着莎拉和她的妈妈坐在餐桌前，边喝热巧克力，边谈笑风生，分享生活点滴。威尔好奇莎拉现在有没有男朋友，如果没有，也许她会乐意和自己交换电话号码保持联系。

当他走到厨房门口，举起手准备敲门时，惊讶地发现门是开着的，今晚这么冷这可真够奇怪的。他穿过门走进厨房，里面没有人，仍能闻到属于食物淡淡的鼠尾草和肉桂的香气。他的肚子发出一阵响亮的声响，毕竟今晚只在酒吧吃了点花生米。也许他可以和米勒太太聊聊天说点好话，让她给他做点火鸡三明治，如果材料还有剩的话。

他去了客厅，但那里也没人在。嗯，也许出了什么紧急医疗状况，让他们都慌张地出门而忘了关门。希望米勒医生和米勒太太没有中风什么的。

回到厨房他悄悄地关上门，米勒一家回来可不会喜欢一座冷冰冰的屋子。他正打算离开，却听到像是楼上地板嘎吱作响的声音，猛地僵住了。也许有人留在了家里，也许是莎拉，也可能是医生的哥哥，他现在应该有70多岁了。

想着上楼看看情况，他走上厨房旁的楼梯，楼梯上厚厚的地毯吸收了他的脚步声。走上楼正打算喊人时，那扇开着的门突然出现在他脑海。一股恐慌感激活了他那被威士忌搞得比平常反应更慢的神经。

如果有人留在家里，厨房门为什么还开着？

他皱起眉，接着晃晃脑袋觉得自己真傻。楼上还很温暖，在家的那个人只是没注意到门没关罢了，仅此而已。

尽管如此，他还是在原地待了一会儿，希望能从其中一间房听见说话声或者留声机或者别的声音，可除了诡异的安静别无他物。他突然感到一阵恐慌，有什么感觉……不对劲。他咽下一口唾沫，舔舔嘴唇，告诉自己只是在犯傻。毕竟，这里是沃尔夫查普，不是什么大城市，曾有的最恶性的事件不过是酒吧斗殴、家庭纠纷、和偶尔出现的打猎意外。他强迫自己行动但仍决定保持安静。

之前他没来过楼上，楼上的走廊很长，两边都有门，尽头拐向右边形成一个L形。走廊很黑，空无一人，但有光从两扇开着的门出来。他走向左边开着的那扇门，经过一个靠墙的小桌子，上面有一个放着香包的精致小碗，闻起来有肉桂、丁香、橘子和松树的气味。非常温馨。

快到门口时，威尔停下脚步再次聆听着，希望能听到说话声哪怕鼾声也好，那就能解释开着的厨房门，而他会被医生或者他的妻子或者他们家里别的人狠狠呵斥一顿，因为他把他们吓了个半死。

最终他站在房门前。门半掩着，挡着他的视野。他举起一只手打算轻轻敲门，却放下了。有什么东西在里面，在那面他透过半关着的门看到的墙上，一溅格格不入的鲜红。他颈后的毛发猝然竖起，下意识摸向通常装备在身侧的枪支，接着想起自己把它锁进了车里的贮物箱，鉴于现在并非当勤。

他把指尖放在门上一推，上着油的铰链得以让门安静的开启。威尔僵住了，伸手堵住嘴里呼之欲出的尖叫。

这儿是米勒医生和米勒太太的卧室。他之所以立马就知道，是因为他们都双双死在床上，猩红色的液体染在墙壁、床铺和印着彩色图样的姜黄色褶艺台灯，正是他所看见的光源，现在给米勒夫妇的尸体打上高光。

放下堵在嘴上的手，他走进房间内，努力遏制让他胃部翻腾的恶心感。一股酸涩在他胸口燃烧，舌根满是苦味。先前他从未如此接近过犯罪现场，只是读过资料。这不一样，尤其是你熟识被害人的情况下，完全不是一回事儿。他吞咽一口，压下呕吐的冲动。

 走得更近些。米勒夫妇不仅是死了，他们的尸体还经由布置，被制成某种骇人的定格画面。

威尔皱起眉，一丝熟悉感萦绕着他，试着突破威士忌在脑中造成的迷雾。他曾见过这种特殊的犯罪手法，但是在哪儿呢？

他首先走向米勒太太所在的那边床。她平躺在床上，好像睡着了，但面色惨白，像是大量失血，但威尔没有在她身上看到任何血迹。轻抬起遮在她脖子上的那块布料，他看到一道切口。这么说沾在墙上和床上的是她的血液，但凶手清洁了她，为她换上干净的裙子，塞到床里，把被单拉到她腰部，在她手中放上一束新鲜的紫色风信子。他知道那是风信子，这种独具特色的花在这一带四处丛生。

事件过程在威尔脑中重现。凶手偷偷潜入房内，此时夫妇两睡得正香。他首先去了米勒太太躺着的那侧床，迅速破开她的喉咙。她只是附带损害，他不一定想杀她，但他必须确保她不会干扰他预定的目的。正因如此，凶手结束在这儿的作业后清洗了她，作为道歉还把这些别有意义的花放在她手里。威尔敢赌他下个月的薪水说这种花的花语是“原谅我”，或者类似的意思。

绕向米勒医生那侧，则是另一番完全不同的景观。明显米勒医生才是目标。他的喉部有勒痕，一种更饱含私怨的杀人手法。凶手切开米勒太太的喉咙后，去了米勒医生那侧床，可能压着他直到他足够清醒的明白发生了什么后，才缓慢把他的生命勒出体外。

医生被摆成坐姿，身着白大褂戴着听诊器。凶手把一幅混凝纸面具戴在他脸上，看上去是手工制作的，画着亮青柠绿的漩涡。面具皱着眉或者在扮鬼脸，威尔看不太出来。绿色和那副表情让他联想到嫉妒和妒忌。医生的白大褂敞开着，露出被打开的胸膛，里面的器官都被取走，取而代之的是碎玻璃和被压烂的花。花看上去像是黄色康乃馨和橙百合。他不知道这些花的花语是什么，但鉴于它们被压烂了，可能是代表破碎的希望或者梦想；碎玻璃可能代表痛苦或者背信弃义。他得去图书馆查查这些花的含义，以进一步洞察。不管其含义是什么，他能感受到凶手的愤怒，或许还有一点点小肚鸡肠。

作为一个志向加入FBI的人，威尔研究了所有他能弄到手的FBI曾参与调查的相关案件，他知道他曾见过类似的画面：一名用被害人创造定格画面的凶手，恐怖，却又充满艺术性，如果你能深入凶手的思维就能理解其造型的含义；一名会取走器官的凶手……

威尔睁大了眼，尽管楼上还很温暖，他却冷汗直冒，膝盖发软。尽管不太可能，但这是切萨皮克开膛手的作品，一名两年前杀害最高法院法官和其妻子并把他们公开展示在法院大门口、登上全世界报纸头条的杀手。随后又出现数起同样轰动的杀人案，开膛手迅速升级为FBI最大的通缉犯，在十大通缉犯名单里赢得一席之地。

开膛手的作案手法独一无二、滴水不漏。现在他决定来弗吉尼亚州的沃尔夫查普，杀死一名小镇医生和他的妻子。问题是他为什么要这么做？

当听到走廊尽头的房间传来的声响，威尔从思绪中抽出身，想起最初是什么让他来到这儿的。米勒夫妇的惨状让他完全忘了莎拉，现在他听到一声就在这儿的动静。是她在走廊吗？有没有可能她躲了起来，逃过了开膛手的搜查？也或许是医生的哥哥。

威尔走向门口，停下了，那扇开着的厨房门又一次回到他的脑海，突然一个恐怖的想法蹦出来：如果开膛手还没走呢？如果他还没结束在这儿的作业，还呆在这房子里，也许就在走廊尽头，那另一间亮着的房间里，正把莎拉布置成相似的定格画，甚至正在切开她取走战利品呢？如果他就是那个留着厨房门的人呢？

一瞬间威尔无法呼吸。这想法太可怕了，让他想像个吓坏的小孩一样躲进最近的衣柜里关上门藏起来。如果切萨皮克开膛手还在屋里，威尔知道自己不是他的对手，特别是他甚至还没有武器。

但他又冒出另一个想法：如果开膛手在另一个房间抓住了莎拉但还没杀了她呢？或者如果莎拉在开膛手杀死她父母时醒了，并在躲着他呢？也许厨房门之所以开着，是因为她已经从房子里跑出去了。

只有一点是确定的：现在房子里还有除他之外的活人在。

威尔努力保持冷静，记住他接受过的警察训练。恐慌可能会害死他。他真希望手头有把枪，或者至少在厨房时多个心眼拿把刀或者别的武器。

好吧，在去检查另一个房间搞清楚谁在里面之前，当务之急是他需要一把武器。他在厨房料理台上看到过一个装满刀子的木刀架。

拾起勇气，他走回门边站在那儿，竖起耳朵。在似乎是保证安全的漫长沉静的引诱下，他探出脑袋，向左看向另一间亮着的房间的方向——当他看见一个男人站在另一间房间门外时，他的心脏几乎要蹦出胸口。是开膛手。即使那个男人背对着他，威尔也知道就是他，因为他手上握着一把看上去又长又邪恶的刀，上面还有鲜红的液体。

威尔僵住，吓呆了，害怕自己动一下开膛手就会从眼角督见他然后来抓他。他张开嘴呼吸，生怕开膛手会听到自己鼻子发出的抽吸声。

尽管处于惊恐中，威尔记得他的训练，开始研究男人，抓住尽可能多的细节以便之后汇报。如果那时他还活着的话。开膛手身材高大，一米八八，可能还要更高些。肩宽腰窄。他穿着一种深色连体衣，紧贴在他宽阔的背膀上。他的头发很浓密，在昏暗的光线下看起来是深金色，整齐打理贴在脖子上。威尔看不到他的脸，而他也诚心希望永远不会看到，除非是在牢狱里。

开膛手突然抬起头，像狗一样嗅着空气。威尔浑身紧绷，突然怕他能嗅到他呼吸中的酒气，赶紧合上嘴巴，抓住机会把脑袋收回来。他僵在原地，一动不敢动，唯恐任何动作可能让地板出声，告知开膛手他的存在。他意识到一直以来自己实在太幸运了。这儿的楼梯上铺有厚厚的衬垫和地毯，藏住了他的脚步声，不如说，是救了他的命。

专注地听着，他终于捉到一阵微弱的声音，像是从走廊尽头另一间亮着的房间传来的。他吐出一口颤抖的气息，甚至没有注意到先前自己在屏气。再次竖起耳朵，可他没有听到任何来自莎拉的哭喊，或者被捂住的尖叫。但如果莎拉还活着，哪怕是最微小的可能，他也必须得去救她。作为执法者，他曾发誓要服务并保护市民，不管手头装备有多差，他都抱有与开膛手等级的杀手对抗的使命感。

仍然注意着隔壁房间的动静，他从门口探出头查看，走廊是空的。离开房间后他让门半关着好看起来和他发现时一样，沿着长廊往回走到楼梯间，悄悄地走回厨房。想起自己把厨房门关上了，他赶紧又把它打开，意识到如果开膛手看到了关着的门，就会知道有人进来了。

他从厨房料理台上的木刀架上选了一把大刀，接着返回楼梯。这把刀长而锋利，质量好，手柄结实。他想起开膛手握着的那把刀，满是鲜血，紧张地咽咽口水。希望那上面的血是米勒医生或米勒太太的而不是莎拉的，也真的希望自己的血不会混入其中。

走到楼梯顶时他停下脚步竖起耳朵，从角落瞄过去，没看到人，然后他蹑手蹑脚地通过长廊，经过米勒夫妇的房间，往第二个亮着的房间走去，举起刀子，做好开膛手突然从房间出来的准备。他不停告诉自己他才是出其不意的那方，但他全身都因恐惧不停地颤抖。接近那间房时，他停下脚步做了几个深呼吸，试图想象接下来可能遇到的所有情况。他不是傻子，他知道和开膛手面对面很可能以自己的死亡收场。但如果别人知道身为一名警察、即将去接受FBI训练的他，曾和开膛手共处一屋却没有试着阻止他，他们会怎么想？

他只需要在失去勇气前迅速行动。做完最后一个深呼吸后，他握紧刀把走进房间，做好面对任何情况的准备。但万万没想到房间里空无一人。呼出一口颤抖的气息，他放低刀子，四处查看起来。床很乱，像是有人在上面睡过。房间由米色、桃红色和薰衣草色装饰，看起来像是小女孩的房间。走向梳妆台，他看到莎拉和她的朋友们的照片卡在镜子上，显然这里是莎拉的旧房间。但她在哪儿？

他朝窗户走去，向外窥探，看到开膛手正抱着什么人走向房车时赶紧退后——房车是 _ _他的__ ，威尔意识到。那是一个被床单裹着的女人，一只苍白的胳膊无力的垂下，头垂向一侧，金发披在她的脸上。是莎拉。他看不出来她是死了还只是失去意识。

他想起有一起约六个月前开膛手的案件，开膛手在明尼苏达州杀死了一对夫妇，且他们15岁的女儿从未被找到。FBI起初认为她逃跑躲了起来，总有一天会再出现的，但始终没有。所有人都认为开膛手为一些邪恶的原因带走了她。

现在他带走了莎拉。

可开膛手是怎么在他们没有互相撞见的情况下经过他的？他离开房间，走到长廊尽头，在L型拐角后看到另一条楼梯。一定是在他提刀上楼时，开膛手带着莎拉从这条楼梯下去了。如果当初在他上楼时，开膛手决定走另一条楼梯下楼会如何？开膛手会把莎拉扔向他，把他摔下楼梯好能轻松地压制他；或者，如果开膛手先于他下楼，看到关闭的厨房门会如何？他会知晓有人进来了，接着放下莎拉悄悄回到楼上找到他；还有他的车。如果他把车开到这里而不是步行来这儿呢？开膛手会听到车声，藏起来等着他，现在那把刀上沾着的就会是他的血了。

一想到这些可能发生的接触，他的胃更扭痛了。但是，奇迹般的，这些都没发生。目前他都令人难以置信的幸运。

在另一睡房米勒医生的床头柜上他看到过一部电话，现在威尔知道开膛手就在外边，他能给警局打电话而不用担心被数落。他跑回睡房，拿起听筒，不确定开膛手是否结束了在此地的作业还是要回来。断线了，电话当然断线了，开膛手不可能会遗漏的。鉴于电话线完好无损，开膛手一定是在进来前切断了房子外的电话线，也就是说所有的电话都打不通了。

他打开床头柜的抽屉，希望米勒医生有把手枪。如果有枪，或许他能有足够的勇气出去和开膛手对峙。可是没有，里面只有一本圣经、一副老花镜、一管唇膏、和一盒纸巾。

再次行动，他走回楼梯下到厨房。如果他不保持行动的话他的头脑和身体都会僵直。从厨房窗户的一角望向房车，他看到车上两扇门开着：一扇在驾驶舱的乘客侧，另一扇在同一侧后方的两三尺处。

房车的所有玻璃都是有色玻璃，威尔看不到开膛手现在的位置。开膛手大概把莎拉安放在后门那儿，他有可能会从后门出来，如果躲在门旁的话，威尔说不定能在他出来时趁其不备把刀插进他的脖子里。他握紧手中的刀，从仍然开着的厨房门出去，祈祷开膛手不会在他悄悄接近时突然从房车里出来。

他走到房车旁，背靠在后门旁边的墙上，等着他。如果他从车里出来，哪怕已经走到地上了他也要把他拿下。出其不意仍然有效，也许比之前任何时候都更有效，因为开膛手即将要抽身走人，且自我感觉良好，这可能让他粗心大意。

也许他不会再出来，但他至少会过来把门关上，站出一步，倾身抓住把手。他的身体不会很平衡，威尔会在他有机会反击前捅他刀子。至少他如此希望。

里面有动静，砰的一声。

威尔绷紧神经。

他没有出现。

又没声儿了。他在里面干什么？

房车冰冷的铝制外壳贴着他的脊背，他打了个哆嗦，车里的那个男人的冷酷无情似乎渗进了他体内。

在等待中，他开始失去了胆量，有太多的闲暇让他思考所有不好的可能。也许他应该偷偷溜回自己的车，等开膛手离开再远远的跟着他。对啊，这才是明智的做法。如果莎拉还活着，开膛手肯定得先把她带回老巢去，才会做不管他打算对她做的什么事；如果她已经死了，那就无关紧要了；如果中间发生了什么事，他也有在贮物柜里的枪。

可就在他能实施想法之前，开膛手从房车里出来了。不幸的是，他没有从威尔站着的出口旁出来，而是从车辆前头的车门。

威尔的呼吸卡在喉中，即将到来的暴风雨似乎让冷风充满了失败的苦涩气味。

开膛手又一次的背对他。威尔想过偷偷接近他，但他离得太远了。他会听到威尔靠近，那就没法出其不意了，而他需要它来拉高胜算。

开膛手就那么站在车门外，离他二十英尺，几乎是慵懒地舒展身体。他活动着肩膀，好像要把疲惫从肩头甩掉，还按摩了颈后。

如果他往左转头，开膛手一眼就会看到他；如果他没有保持绝对静止不动，开膛手肯定会在眼角瞄到他任何轻微的动作。

开膛手站在他的下风处，回想起他曾如何嗅闻空气，威尔有些怕他会闻到他的恐惧。比起人类他更像动物，即使他的动作行云流水般优雅。

伸展完毕，开膛手轻快地向房子走去，沿着走道，一直到门廊，进屋。

没有回头。

威尔郁积的呼吸因纹在其中的恐惧而不畅，他颤抖着吸气。

他看向房子，思考开膛手多久会离开，他大概在二次检查一切以保证没有留下任何证据。这让威尔可能有足够的时间把莎拉从房车救出来带到他的车那儿；她身材娇小，哪怕她失去了意识，威尔也能快速的背走她。一旦进了树林，开膛手不可能看得到他们。

此外，如果开膛手给莎拉下了药，他可能都不会去检查她的状况，甚至都不会很快注意到她的消失。威尔可以带着她冲回镇上，让警方设置路障；打给FBI叫他们过来，调架直升机搜寻他。开膛手开着这样一辆房车的好处之一就是目标很大，方便他们搜寻。

他握紧刀子，心脏狂跳着钻进后门，迅速往右离开门口以防开膛手恰好从窗口瞧见他。

往右移动向房车的前方，他迅速掌握了布局。驾驶席后方有一个小型衣柜打开着，里面的钩子上挂着一件羊毛长大衣和一件雨衣，一双靴子放在其下方的地上。旁边是一张黑色软垫的长沙发，沙发对面的乘客侧是厨房区，有一个小冰箱、微波炉、水槽和橱柜，他走上来的楼梯就在这旁边。后墙处是一个舒适的用餐卡座，用红色乙烯基装饰。一盏灯在桌上亮着，快要没电了。威尔想象这面墙后就是卧室，莎拉一定在里面。

他开始移动。金属地板铺有地毯，当然，但仍在他脚下轻微作响。威尔本以为这里会闻起来像肉铺，但实际上空气弥漫着高档黑咖啡和昂贵古龙水的芳香。这样一个男人，居然能在不犯法的娱乐中获得任何满足，是多么奇怪——且令人深感不安啊。

威尔快速从开着的门向房子瞥去一眼，没看到有人在窗边往外看，他穿过开着的门前向房车的尾部走去。房车乘客区有一条狭小的走廊，被一盏低压安全灯照亮，它一路通向房车尾部；顶上还有扇天窗，威尔能感受到一些月光照下。走廊右侧有两扇紧闭的门，尽头的第三扇门半开着。

“莎拉！”他小声道，好似开膛手能从房子那儿听到他。

第一扇门后是一个小型卫生间，里面的设计惊奇的简约高效：一个厕所、一个水槽、一个药柜还有一间小淋浴间。

第二扇门后是衣橱。一些衣物挂在铬制长杆上。开膛手穿的那件深色连体衣毫无疑问是在他狩猎时穿来保护自己的衣服的，而这儿的这些衣服一定是在他不杀人时穿的。有马球衫，印有大胆图样的夏威夷风衬衫，还有休闲长裤——作为一名开着房车四处旅行的游客的完美衣装。他的又一份伪装。

走廊尽头是一间小卧室，有着仿木嵌板，后头有一个带着塑料折叠门的衣柜。走廊微弱的灯光没照亮房里多少，但威尔能看得见莎拉，脸朝下倒在床上，身上裹着床单，只在外露出了她赤裸小巧的双脚和金黄的头发。

威尔走到床边跪下身子，急切地低喊她的名字。如果她没被下药，叫醒她再带她去车上会比他背着她走更快些。

莎拉没有反应。

“请让她只是失去意识吧。”威尔轻声祈祷，拂开她脸上的长发，闻见她爱用的那款柠檬香的洗发水味。

他立刻就知道她已经死了。手指下触碰的皮肤已经在发凉，接着看到那双毫无生气的蓝眼睛睁着他。

看着这名他几乎认识了一辈子的女孩，威尔的眼中溢满了泪水。她曾是那么开朗，那么生气勃勃，镇上的人都喜欢她。

“噢，莎拉，我真的很抱歉。”他说，抚摸着她的秀发，悲伤几乎将他压垮。

但想到那个变态杂种就连莎拉死了都不放过她，狂怒取代了悲痛。也许他要拿她做一件比那些他从受害者身上拿走的手术战利品更有意义的纪念品，用以日后触摸、观赏和对话，好纪念这次杀戮。如果开膛手确实也带走了那个明尼苏达州的女孩，那她肯定也死了。

威尔的胃疼得要命，想着如果他没有在切斯特酒吧留下来喝那最后两杯，如果他能及时赶到阻止这一切发生。突然罪恶感与自我憎恨充斥着他。他任由长发落回她脸上，藏住那双盯着他、似乎满是指责的眼。

不过，既然知道她已经死了，他能把精力集中到教训这变态王八蛋一顿上了。他可以回车上跟踪房车直到开膛手的老巢，找部电话打给警察和FBI，他们会过来把这怪物所谓的家包围，然后抓住或者杀掉他，威尔才不管是咋样。如此一来，他就能为莎拉、她的父母、还有那个明尼苏达的女孩和他手下所有的亡魂讨回公道。

近处的一扇门重重关上，震动着威尔周遭的铁皮墙。

开膛手回来了。

有什么东西在响。喀哒。喀哒。

手中握着屠刀，威尔从莎拉身边轻身退到开着的门边的墙上。他怒火中烧，怒不可遏的想伤害这个人，划开他的肚子，聆听他的尖叫，为他胆敢来他的地盘杀他的人付出代价。

 _他一进卧室来接着我就砍了他。他一进来我就砍了他。_ 比起计划，这更像祈祷。 _他一进来。我就砍了他。他一进来。我就砍了他。_

阴暗的房间变得更暗，威尔屏住呼吸。开膛手就在门边，离他不过一臂之长，挡着走廊昏暗的光线。

他默不作声地紧抓手中的刀以防自己发抖。

开膛手就在门口，就在此地。他会进来再看一眼自己的战利品，感受她冰凉的皮肤，而威尔会在他越过门槛时劈向他，对准下巴，狠狠劈过去。

相反，开膛手关上门离开了。

威尔呆若木鸡，听到他离去的脚步，铺着地毯的钢地板在他脚下扭曲作响，而他在想现在该怎么办。

有像是拉链的声音，随后是衣物沙沙的摩擦声。他想象着男人剥下身上那件连体衣，上面满是他今晚的犯罪证据。

又过了一分钟，他听到驾驶座的门被关上。引擎发动。刹车发出微弱的尖啸声。

威尔的心一下子沉了下来，意识到他们正处于移动，而他被困在一辆移动中的车辆里，身边有具尸体，还有一名全国最冷酷无情、奸诈狡猾的杀人犯。


	2. Chapter 2

房车在米勒家长长的碎石路上颠簸时，威尔能听到莎拉的身体在移动，给他一种她还活着的诡异感觉。

仍靠着卧室门边的纤维板墙，眼前一片漆黑。威尔听到溅起的碎石敲打底盘的声音。不久后房车就会开到县道平坦的沥青路上，去向没人知道是哪儿的地方。

如果威尔现在跳车，强风会把车门从他手里吹走，开膛手一定会听到、或者在侧视镜里瞧见后门砰的打开。一英里外没有别的人家，开膛手肯定也知道这点，他必然会冒险停车来抓他，而威尔极可能没跑多远就被开膛手抓住。

但他想起自己的车就停在下头那段路的路肩。他可以在房车减速拐入县道时跳车，在开膛手有机会抓住他前奔回他的车上驾车离开。他的小轿车可比房车跑得快多了。

他的手放在门把上，仍然在脑中推敲着具体细节。就在此时，房车减速向左开上平坦的路面，又再一次提速。车已经上了县道，他错失了机会。

好吧，现在最好再等等，让他在县道上开几英里，甚至直开到大路上好了。如果穿过镇子或者至少路过一些稀少的交通设施，只要附近有目击者，开膛手就不会那么快去追他。

威尔先前看到一盏小阅读灯栓在固定着的床头柜一侧。他正摸索着穿越狭小的房间时，房车开始减速了。阅读灯的开关夹在他犹豫的拇指和食指间，心脏再次狂跳不已。被困在这间小卧室里，尽管这儿看起来严丝缝合的，他还是怕光线露出去把开膛手引来。

最终他鼓起勇气打开开关，移动位置站在灯和门之间。只有一小圈昏沉的光线落在床上让他松了口气。他试着不去看床上的尸体，尽管床单遮住了大部分。

虽然不大可能找到比厨刀更好的武器了，但搜一圈也没啥损失。说不定开膛手把武器都藏在卧室里了呢。

房内唯一的床头柜有两个抽屉。上面的那个装着一包纱布垫、一盒一次性橡胶手套，一包长捆扎带、一装着某种透明液体的挤压瓶、一卷布基胶带、一只梳子、一把玳瑁柄的发刷、一管半空的KY润滑剂、一整瓶某种高价护肤水、一把有着黄色橡胶握柄的尖嘴钳、还有一把剪刀。

其中一些物品的用处他能想象得出，另一些的他不愿去想。他考虑要不要拿剪刀，但厨刀用起来更高效实用一些。

下面那个更深的抽屉里的东西更日常，没有能用得上的，他合上抽屉。

他站起身，注意到床头的窗户上盖着一层胶合木板，被螺栓钉在墙上。几块折起的蓝色织物夹在木板和窗框间：这是一个装饰窗帘板的边缘。从外侧看，窗户不过是拉着窗帘而已。

威尔拉动木板，试着扭下螺栓，可木板很厚且被钉得死死的。被关在里面的人不可能打得开窗向外面路过的车辆求救。

鉴于在这狭小局促的卧室里已经没有别的家具，威尔只能寄希望在衣柜里找到把枪或者别的工具当武器。他绕过床走向那扇挂在轨道上的塑料折叠门。

折叠门被拉向一边，成了一团褶皱堆在左侧。衣柜里有一个死掉的男人。

威尔被吓得退到床边，床垫撞上他的膝窝，他几乎要摔倒在莎拉身上。他试着保持平衡，可刀子从手里掉了，吓得他肉颤心惊，一动不敢动，生怕开膛手听到。但房车依然保持着稳定的速度行驶。

威尔走回衣柜前，它的后部显然被用钢板焊接在车架上加固，两个铁环安在高处，隔得远远的焊死在钢板上。死者的手腕被铐在环上，双臂展开呈十字；他的脚被固定在一起，就像十字架上的耶稣——但不是钉住，而是被衣柜底部另一个铁环铐着。

他穿着一条牛仔裤和一件灰色T恤，脑袋无力的垂下，下巴抵在胸口。他有着黑色的卷发，还能看到他手臂上的淤青。威尔看不到他的脸，几乎能想象是自己被挂在这儿，预感这即将就要变成现实，他的呼吸骤然加快。

用止不住发抖的手合上折叠门，磁扣喀的一下合上听起来像是骨头折断的声音，令他不禁瑟缩。

他读过有关反社会暴力的文章也看过犯罪现场的照片——包括开膛手的——但和在家或者办公室里安全舒适地看一份不含感情的事实报告相比，亲眼见证有着太大的不同。图片和文字描述从来不会生动到让他想蜷缩在角落里，抱着自己的膝盖安抚自己。这就是他现在在做的——找寻一个离衣柜最远的角落。

他必须得迅速控制好自己，首先得从他紊乱的呼吸开始。他急喘着吸入大量的空气，但总是不足够。他感觉被困于囹圄，幽闭恐惧发作，越是又快又深地吸气，他就越是头昏脑胀。用手捂住脸，他的双手冰凉，但他的脸似乎更冷，惊讶于划过脸颊的泪水。最终他重新掌控住自己的呼吸。

房车马不停蹄地开着。不管它是在往哪儿开，威尔都不想去那儿。他得在到达前下车，趁着还在他熟悉的地域，越早离开越好。

从卧室的角落起身，他捡回那把厨刀，在他看到衣柜里的死人吓得后退时他落下了它。接着他绕回床头柜，关掉阅读灯。

和两个死人在黑暗中共处一室吓不倒他，此刻他们还没有活着的那个一半可怕。

房车又一次的减速左转，威尔斜靠在车上以保持平衡。

现在他们肯定在往495号公路移动，右转会带他们南下，经过福尔斯彻奇驶向华盛顿。他不知道北边有什么社区，只知道最终他们会穿过不远的贝塞斯达。看不到外面让他处于明显的不利。

他盲目地侧身走到门前，一只手放在门把上，等待本能指引他。衣柜里的那具尸体显然死亡时间不超过一天；至于莎拉，刚死在床上不久；再加上莎拉的父母。四个人于二十四小时内被谋杀。威尔有种莫名的感觉开膛手是一个奇点，只有一部分符合变态心理学的标准侧写，像是某种纯粹的外星生物一样，一台失控的杀戮机器，残忍无情，势不可挡。他只求那份让他活到现在的运气还在。

早些时候他在驾驶座上方看到那儿安着的大后视镜，但这辆车没有后窗，那么这块后视镜定是用来方便司机查看驾驶席后边的休息区和餐厅的。通向卧室和卫生间的走廊对开膛手来说没有死角，如果时机不巧，他会正好瞄到威尔打开门走出来，一览无余。

威尔伺机而动，打开卧室门。

一份微小的幸运，一个好兆头：走廊的顶灯灭了。

他在黑暗中屈下身，走出房间并安静地关好身后的门。

餐桌上的灯和之前一样亮着，仪表盘在车头处发着绿光——在挡风玻璃外，前车灯的光束犹如银剑一样。

越过衣橱和卫生间，离开舒心的黑暗后，他蹲伏在装着镶板的餐厅卡座旁，自卡座打量至司机的头部，在大约二十英尺外。

他离得那么近——而且破天荒的，易于击破。

虽说如此，威尔还没蠢到在他开车时溜去攻击他。如果开膛手听到他的动静，或者在后视镜里看到他，他可以打满方向盘或者猛踩刹车，摔他个四脚朝天；接着他可能会停车，在他能够着后门前抓住他——或许，如果他恰好有把枪，可能就只是在椅子上侧身对他开枪。

威尔进房车来的后门就在他右边几英尺的地方。他爬过去，背靠厨房设施坐在地上，脚刚好能放进台阶井。厨房的橱柜/台面从墙上伸出大约二点五英尺，因此威尔被很好的从司机的视野中藏了起来。

他把厨刀放在一边。跳车后他很可能会滚在地上——带着刀的话，搞不好他就会捅到自己。

他还不打算跳，等着开膛手要么在岔路口停车，要么在入急弯时大幅减速的时机。让自己摔断一条腿或者昏迷实在太冒险了，那样的话之后他可没法离开车道并安全地藏起来。

一旦他开始行动，他毫不怀疑开膛手会注意到他。他会听到开门声或者感觉到呼啸而入的冷风，更会在后视镜或者侧视镜里看到他的越狱行动；此后开膛手就会知道有别人和他的尸体收藏在一起，他会开下高速路，惊慌失措地沿人行道过来查看。

或者可能会镇定自若，一点儿都不惊慌。他更会像是面带微笑，有条不紊，如机器般精准高效的那种。这个男人简直是控制和力量本身，威尔发现自己很难想象他屈从于恐慌的样子。

房车速度慢了下来，威尔的心跳随之加速。时机到了。随着司机进一步的减速，威尔蹲在台阶上，身体绷紧心怀期待，一只手放上杠杆式把手。

车完全停住了，他向下按动把手……但把手纹丝不动。他安静又急切的一次又一次的上下按动把手——一点用都没有。门锁着。

锁上没有门闩，只有一个钥匙孔。

他想起开膛手回到里头关上门时他在卧室里听到的喀哒声。喀哒，喀哒。说不定是钥匙的声音？

那王八蛋非常可能为增强安全性改造过门，好让窃贼或者不速之客闯进来意外撞见任何尸体的可能更低。保持谨慎需要一定的安全措施。当卧室里有一堆尸体时，怎么小心都不为过。

房车启动驶过岔路口，又开始加速了。

他早该知道逃脱没有那么简单。从来没什么是简单的。在他们离开米勒家，想着赶紧跳车回自己的车时，他现在非常庆幸当初没有直接从卧室冲出来。如果他这么干了，他只能找到一扇锁着的门，无路可逃，现在八成已经和衣柜里另一个卷发的大兄弟作伴了。他的好运气还没结束，只是他不自知。

他坐回原地，靠在厨房设施边，怒气冲冲地思考着。他有一个优势：开膛手不知道他在车上。

没法只是跳车逃走的话，那只好干掉他了。他可以躺在这里出其不意，把他开膛破肚，跨过他的尸体从车头离开。他会活下来的。他即将就要改头换面，实现成为FBI特工的梦想，可不能死在这里。

引擎的震动传到地板上，震得他的屁股有些麻。当他的尾椎开始发疼时，非常欢迎彻底的麻木。他把重心从一边移向另一边，让身体微微前倾又后倒，但这些都没法让他舒坦超过几秒。小小的疼痛蔓延到后背，轻微的不适升级成更严重的痛苦。

房车里很冷，台阶井下的冷空气泄到后门周遭。引擎和道路的震动穿透他的鞋，无情地拍打他的脚踝和鞋底。他活动着脚趾，担心自己又冷又疼的双脚和僵硬的小腿肌肉会抽筋，在行动时刻让他步履不稳。

长时间不活动不仅造成生理性的不适，很快也让精神开始疲惫。在运动时情绪会被安全地分散，但当前情况需要他保持静止等待。太多的时间让他胡思乱想——太多不安的想法让他心烦意乱。

过了大概45分钟，威尔猜测，房车减速了。他们正在缓慢地右转，下了高速，在什么地方逐渐减速。

爬上一个小斜坡时，车速仍在下降。

在他行动时，小腿和大腿的疼痛令他顿了一下，同时为解放了自己的屁股松了口气。他抬起身子，刚好够他从厨房设施窥看到前头。

透过司机和挡风玻璃，在他们正对着的低矮楼顶上，有一块模糊难辨的结构，数盏钠气电弧灯亮着一种变质的硫磺色光。

他又一次蹲回厨房区后。

捡起他的刀。

车开过了顶峰，他们再次来到水平地上，稳定减速。

他转过身，面对出口，缓缓地走进台阶井。左脚放在较低一阶，右脚放在更高阶，后背靠在紧锁的门上，蜷在灯光够不到的黑暗角落中。如果他从房车后门回来，他已经做好抓住机会猛然扑向他的准备。

随着最后一下刹车声，车停住了。

不管现在在哪儿，附近都可能会有人，能帮助他的人。

然而，这里可能只是一个废弃的服务区：只有停车场、几张野餐桌、有关营火危险性的海报、和几个洗手间。可能他只是去公共洗手间或者房车里的厕所小解一下。在晚上这么个时间，他们说不定是此处唯一的车辆，连个鬼都遇不到。

引擎熄火了。

寂静。没有自地板传来的震动。威尔竖起耳朵，但听不到任何外头传来的人声或者车声。

现在房车没有动静，威尔瑟瑟发抖，腹部的肌肉抽搐着，吓得魂不附体。因为他想活下去。

他本希望开膛手会去外面给他逃跑的机会，但他也希望他用房车里的洗手间而不是去公共卫生间。他会直直经过他。如果都是死路一条，他宁可背水一战。威尔·格雷厄姆会斗争到最后，不会卑躬屈膝地乞求活命。

他期望能听到他的移动声，沉重的脚步声和他踩过地板接缝时的吱吱声，可是什么声儿都没有。也许他花了点时间伸展双臂，扭动他疼痛的肩膀，按摩他的后颈，耸耸肩甩掉漫长一天的疲劳。

或许他在后视镜里看到了他。威尔想象着他放松在座椅上，悄声无息地接近他，避开地板上所有的吱吱声因为他知道那些位置在哪儿。他会向着蹲在台阶井的他猛扑过去，把他和另一个死人一起锁在衣柜，带回家成套的卷毛尸体满足他变态的嗜好。

威尔看向餐厅卡座，一盏灯悬在中央。他想知道开膛手来袭的角度是否会投下阴影，给他一个预警，还是他的轮廓会突然站在他上头。

他把刀举在身前，试着稳住自己发颤的手，等待着。


	3. Chapter 3

靠在方向盘上，汉尼拔花了点时间闭目养神，按了按脖子后头。

他从座椅背后的钩子上取下长羊毛大衣，并没有打算出去太久，只是以防万一。刚刚他才脱下连体衣，希望没有血渗到下面的衣物里，但谨慎总不是坏事。不过，厚重的连体衣总不是个最佳选择，他需要找别的替代品。一件以某种塑料制成、量身定做的连体衣可能不错，至于从哪儿获取它而不引起任何怀疑是后话了，也许是某个欢迎美国资金流入且不爱多嘴的海外小国。晚些时候他会仔细研究研究，现在他只需要加点油，活动下身体。他本可以回到家后再加油，但尽管他拜访米勒一家时非常清醒，肾上腺素渐渐消退的现在坐在方向盘后也觉得累了，需要下车散散步呼吸点新鲜的晚间空气。在车里有两具尸体的情况下，他不能冒险疲劳驾驶，卷入任何形式的意外中。

那名现在待在衣柜里的男人是他鲜有的一时冲动。见到他在路边搭便车，他就不禁想：为什么不呢？诚然，这是一个冒险之举。但之后在男人试着向他提供性交易时，汉尼拔把车停在一个服务区，状似要接受他的提议，制服他把他锁到衣柜里，好在杀死他之前让他反思自己的错误。并不是说这个男人不吸引他，他独具魅力，汉尼拔也男女不忌；只不过汉尼拔·莱克特从不会花钱去做爱，况且他十分友善的载了男人一程，还给他食物吃，他却反过来索要金钱，实在是粗鲁无礼。

不过，往好的方面想，现在他有两件漂亮的战利品，能带回家给阿比盖尔供他们的小聚使用。

他扣紧大衣，竖起领子，戴上一副皮革手套。在他的谋杀之路里，他一直很注意不要留下指纹。他把手伸向驾驶席从点火装置拔下钥匙，确定手刹紧紧拉着。在这些旅行中他总是强迫症般的谨慎。其他的杀手会因愚蠢的错误被捕，但他不会。他打开门，离开了房车。

下车同时他深呼吸一口，冰冷清新的山间空气立马让他感到精神焕发。闻着空气中雨水的气味，微微一笑。虽说他一直以来都极度谨慎，可雨水是大自然洗去各种痕迹的方式，比如轮胎印，所以他非常欢迎雨天。

全部八个加油机都是自助的，他得去便利店找收银员提前付款，并确认要用哪个才能使用。他把车停在了最靠外的服务岛。

便利店下头是浅黄色的砖墙，上面是白色的铝制壁板，大窗户里都是货物，就坐落在被巨大的常青树覆盖的山丘前头。环顾四周，这个点并没有什么车流。一辆卡车呼啸驶过，发出一声恐龙般的怪异尖啸，汉尼拔对这原始的声音微笑着。

有辆挂着伊利诺伊州车牌的庞蒂亚克停在靠内的服务岛，就在黄色的钠气电弧灯下。除了他的房车，这是他能看到的唯一一辆车，车后的保险杠上贴着一张贴纸，上写“电工知道该怎么插进去”。

位于从高速路上看最为显眼的建筑顶部处，有一块写着“24小时营业”的红色霓虹招牌。

汉尼拔刚走到入口，玻璃门就打开了。一个男人走出来，带着一包家庭装的薯片和半打罐装可乐。他身材肥硕，留着长长的鬓发和小胡子。他指指天，说：“暴风雨要来了。”匆忙经过汉尼拔。

“很好。”汉尼拔喃喃自语。

他看着小胡子男走向庞蒂亚克，好奇一名伊利诺伊州的电工晚上这个点在弗吉尼亚北部的公路上做什么。

汉尼拔常常为生命间的短暂交集着迷，其形式有时极富戏剧性，有时则不会。一个男人停车加油，顺带买点薯片和可乐，和一名陌生人聊聊天气，继续自己的旅程。而这名陌生人可以轻易地跟到他车旁，扭断他的脖子。对陌生人来说这会有风险，但不严重；风险可以用极致的谨慎控制。这个男人的存活要么充满神秘的意义，要么毫无意义，这不为汉尼拔左右。

如果命运不是实际存在的话，这本应该为他左右。

他走进便利店里，里头温暖、干净、明亮。三条过道延伸向门的左侧，摆着常见的路边商品：所有能想到的普通零食、基础保健品、杂志、平装书、明信片、用来挂在后视镜上的小物件、以及精选的罐头食品。后墙的冰箱里装满了啤酒和软饮料，还有几个装着冰激凌的冷柜。

门的右边是服务台，上边摆着一个收银机，后头的墙上排列着各种香烟和雪茄。有一名当值员工在，是个头发稀疏的中年男人，正坐在凳子上手肘撑着柜台看杂志。这么晚的时间生意很少了，男人甚至没有从杂志里抬头，说：“我能为你做什么？”

汉尼拔虽然觉得这有点无礼，但他不注意他对他来说很合适。“我停在七号加油机。”他说。

收音机放着乡村频道。汉尼拔对乡村音乐不太熟悉，但他对这个歌手，约翰尼·卡什略知一二，那句“ _我落入燃烧的火圈_ ”被深沉的男声唱得十分悦耳。

“怎么付款？”收银员问，现在他从杂志里起来看着汉尼拔了。

“现金。”汉尼拔说，抽出自己的钱包，“加满，谢谢。”他在柜台上放下三张二十，“这些应该够了，我会回来拿找零。”最好在这里把油加满。他尽可能的不在家附近的加油站加油。尽管不大可能，但他可不想别人看见他，注意到他的旅行规律和开膛手的作案一致，这不过是他另一个预防措施。

他回到房车外加油，摘下手套，不想让它们沾到汽油味。虽说他只在便利店呆了一分钟不到，夜晚却似乎明显的比他刚下车时更冷了。他闻到了松树和云杉的芳香——甚至还有北方的冷杉——吸入身后树木茂盛的山丘的甜美空气，嗅到尚未掷下的闪电的臭氧，呼吸着因预感到风暴来临，而在田野和森林颤抖不已的小动物们辛辣的恐惧。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔在确定开膛手离开房车后，匍匐着向车头前进，把厨刀举在前头。

餐厅和休息区的窗拉着帘子，他没法看到外面有什么。然而，前方的挡风玻璃透出他们正停在一个服务区，威尔的心底燃起了一丝希望。

问题是，他根本不知道现在开膛手在哪儿。不到一分钟前他才离开，可能就待在门外的几步处。

他还没听到油箱盖打开或者加油枪塞进油箱里的声音。但从停车的方式来看，油箱显然在驾驶座那一侧，他很可能就在那儿。

威尔溜进驾驶座。在不知道开膛手确切位置的情况下行动固然令人恐惧，但他更害怕因不作为而错失机会。顶灯没有开，仪表盘也暗着，但背后餐厅卡座的台灯发出的光亮足够让外头的人看见他。他赶紧查看房车两边的侧视镜，两边都没人，让他松了口气。

在隔壁的服务岛上，一辆庞蒂亚克停在一个加油机旁，它红色的尾灯立刻暗了下去。

目前在他的视野里，房车是服务区里唯一一辆交通工具。

钥匙不在点火器上，当然了，如果钥匙还在上头那才会让威尔吃惊，他也没打算把车开走。服务区里还有员工，之后还会有从高速路上过来的人，威尔不想让开膛手再去杀人就为了抢他们的车来追他。他不会让任何无辜的人因他而死。

再次确认侧视镜里没有任何人，他猛地打开车门，刺耳的声音吓了他一跳，他跳下车在地上踉跄了几步，坐在冰冷的台阶井里让他的腿有点僵硬。厨刀像抹了油一样从他手里掉出，哐啷一声砸在地上，滑走了。

确信着吸引到了开膛手的注意且已经在他身后了，威尔急忙起来，左转身，右转身，双手可怜兮兮地举在前头自卫。但视野里没有任何人，威尔的心跳也渐渐平复下来。

他紧紧关上车门，在附近的路面上找寻那把刀，没能马上找到它——当一个人从大概五六十英尺外过来时，他僵住了。那人穿着一件深色长大衣，和他刚进房车时看到的那件挂在驾驶席后头的大衣一模一样；他暗色的金发在荧光灯下闪闪发光。威尔知道他就是开膛手。

他们之间还隔着几座加油机，开膛手还没注意到他。他想过装成一般顾客一样漫不经心地往商店走去，但开膛手会看到他，疑惑他是从哪儿冒出来的。他的精神问题可能包括有一定的偏执，令他会四处查看，最后发现附近并没有别的车辆。开膛手会毫无慈悲的追杀他。

取而代之，就在他看到开膛手离开商店时，威尔卧倒在地上，爬到房车下头。

开膛手的脚步没有变化，没有突然加快，他一定还没看到他。

在他躲藏的地方，威尔看着开膛手一步一步逼近。硫磺色的灯光是那么的亮，威尔能随着他的靠近看清他鞋上的细节。威尔的脑袋跟着他移动，自房车尾部绕行到车头驾驶席的位置，直到在其中一个加油机前停下。沥青路冰冷地贴着威尔的大腿、腹部还有胸口，把他身体的温度透过身上的牛仔裤和两层衬衣带走，令他开始打冷颤。

他听到开膛手把加油枪从机子上取下，打开房车侧后方的油箱门，取下油箱盖。加满这么一辆大房车大概要花好几分钟，他想，在听到油枪嘴插进油箱时，他打算从藏身处离开。

仍然趴在地上，他突然看见了厨刀，就在外头的沥青路距前保险杠十尺的地方，刀刃边缘微微闪着黄光。

正当他从车底滑出来，还没来得及站起身，他听到了沥青路上的脚步声。他回头从车底看了一眼，开膛手又开始移动了，显然已经弄好了油枪的扳机和调节器。

惊慌失措之下，威尔还是尽可能安静的再次爬回车底，听着汽油在油箱里流动的声音。

开膛手向前走到房车的前头，中途顿住了脚步，走向厨刀，弯腰把它拾起。

威尔屏住呼吸。尽管开膛手不大可能突然顿悟这把刀意味着什么，他从来没见过它，不可能知道是它是米勒家里的。虽然在汽车服务区的地上找到一把厨刀实在是无可辩驳的奇怪，但它可能是从任何曾经过这儿的车辆掉下来的。

开膛手拿着刀走回房车后头进到车厢里，留着后门在他身后开着。

威尔听到头顶金属地板的脚步声，开膛手在据他所知的餐厅区域停了下来。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔翻来覆去的研究他在沥青路上找到的厨刀，餐桌的灯光随着他的动作在刀身上舞动。在地上找到这么个东西真是奇怪。他先前从不相信前兆，但现在握着这柄刀让他有种……期待，有什么有趣的事情即将发生的预感。他从未有过此种感觉，几乎是在为之兴奋了。当他从地上捡起刀时，刀刃是冰凉的，但他敢说刀柄上有着微弱的暖意。真是神秘。他把刀留在料理台上，向外走去，绕过车后走到加油机那儿。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

头顶上，开膛手似乎一直呆在餐厅区，他脚下的地板随着他重心的移动而吱吱作响。威尔本打算休息一下，但开膛手下了房车，走回了加油机。

威尔考虑要不要一直躲在车下，让开膛手加完油后直接开走。复数的加油机会把他挡在开膛手侧视镜的视野外，然后他可以去店里打电话报警。可现在开膛手找到了厨刀，他会在脑内反复思考各种可能。尽管威尔看不出有什么能让他搞懂那把刀意味着什么，但威尔有种几乎非理性的感觉，觉得自己如果继续躲在这儿，开膛手会找到他。

他从房车底下爬出，最后看了眼车底以确保开膛手还呆在加油机那儿，接着起身，穿过内侧的服务岛，走到两架加油机之间。他回头张望，开膛手还呆在房车后面。

他打开玻璃门，走出夜色，进入明亮的荧光灯和乡村音乐萦绕的空间。收银员在柜台后读着一本杂志，抬头看着他。威尔正打算说“我需要借你的电话报警”，但他透过身后刚合上的玻璃门，看到开膛手绕着房车走来走去。他正看着地，仔细检查那块放着刀子的地面，这么说他没看到他。还是一样，威尔不希望开膛手看到他，对他的出现起疑，鉴于他们正在一个不毛之地，也没有别的车等着加油。他赶紧远离门口，从窗户的角落向外看到开膛手正向商店走来。当他看到开膛手离开商店时，还以为他已经付过油钱不会再进店了。他本想着自己可以打电话报警，让自己和收银员离开这儿，在房车开得离加油站太远之前跟着它。但是，不知道为什么，开膛手又回来了。

收银员疑惑地看着他，现在没时间解释或者打电话了。相对的，他说：“听着，我不想让他知道我在这里。拜托了，就假装我不在。我之后会解释的。”在他回答之前，他就从他身边离开走到其中一条宽阔的过道上，两边搁着六英尺高的货架。他努力不让自己看起来惊慌失措，不知道成功没有。

他走出过道，躲在一排货架的后头，就在此时威尔听到店门打开，开膛手进来了。一阵冷风吹来，门随即关上。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

收银员奇怪地盯着他，好像他知道什么不该知道的事一样，汉尼拔顿了一下，一瞬感觉到非同寻常的疑惑。

“我给我的房车加了五十块的油，你得找我十块。”汉尼拔说，研究着收银员。

汉尼拔皱起眉。男人以非常僵硬、笨拙的动作从收银机拿出十块钱，似乎很害怕，但他有什么好怕的呢？

收银员把十块放在他面前的柜台上，像是不想冒险碰到他，眼睛也死死盯着他，就好像在记住他的脸。汉尼拔突然感受到了威胁。这可不行，这根本不行。汉尼拔的生存本能在告诉他这个男人有所怀疑，这让他成了个累赘，一个必须立刻处理的累赘。

“你打猎吗？”汉尼拔把钱塞进钱包，一边问道。

“我钓鱼。”收银员说，举起那本杂志，果然是一本钓鱼杂志。

“我从不喜欢钓鱼。”汉尼拔说。

“水上的小船，宁静的湖水——那是接近大自然的好方法。”

汉尼拔摇摇头：“但在它们的眼里看不到东西。”

收银员眨眨眼，疑惑道：“谁的眼里？”

“鱼。它们的眼睛呆滞无神，就像人偶的。远远不及猎杀温血动物时那样令人兴奋。”

“好吧，我从没说过它们漂亮。不过没什么比新鲜的煎鳟鱼更好吃了。”

“没有什么比自己亲手猎杀的动物更美味，我对此表示认同。”汉尼拔带着一抹浅浅的微笑说，那笑容似乎让收银员的神经更紧张了。他肯定是让自己的人皮外衣脱落了，露出了底下的捕食者。他得让男人放松，让他靠得更近些才好抓住他。

他从大衣内袋里拿出一张拍立得：“这是我的女儿，阿比盖尔。”他说，把照片放在身前的柜台上，收银员必须得靠过身才能看清，“她是不是很可爱？我正教她打猎，我觉得她很有天赋。”

在收银员倾身靠向柜台查看阿比盖尔的照片时，汉尼拔向窗外看了一眼，确认没人开车过来。接着他抓住收银员，把他扯出柜台，一只手臂紧绕住他的脖子。收银员挣扎着想要呼吸，一脚踢在柜台上，带着汉尼拔踉跄地向后倒进放着平装书的铁艺展示架。他收紧在男人脖子上的力量，猛地一折。在狭小安静的商店里，骨头断裂的声音犹如枪声般贯耳。

汉尼拔任由尸体倒在地上。他巡视柜台后方的区域，看到一排墙上的开关，上面标有每个开关控制的灯。他关掉了所有外部照明，包括屋顶上那个“24小时营业”的红色霓虹灯。

他关掉天花板上的荧光灯，店内并没有陷入一片漆黑。长长一排冰箱里的展示灯在隔热玻璃门后诡异地亮着。柜台上还挂着一个发光的时钟，印着库尔斯啤酒的广告。

虽说如此，阴影还是很深，让这地方看起来好像没开门，不大可能会有顾客从高速路开过来。

当然，县副警长或者公路巡警会疑惑这永不歇业的地方，事实上却突然关门了，可能会来调查。因此，汉尼拔不会在接下来的任务上磨磨蹭蹭。

把收银员的尸体拖到柜台后面藏好后，汉尼拔知道他必须处理安保系统。前门上装着一个摄像头，对着收银台，里面录下了他所作所为的全过程。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔蜷缩在地上，背靠着货架的末端，从他目睹在收银台发生的一切来看，威尔确信开膛手会在突然的沉静中听到他粗粝、颤抖的呼吸。但他控制不住，像一只将入狼口的兔子一样止不住地发抖。一切都发生得太快了。他有听到开膛手说话，惊异于他的口音——他是俄国人？罗马尼亚人？——和他温文儒雅的嗓音。当开膛手提到他有个女儿叫阿比盖尔时，他绞尽脑汁想明白为什么这个名字这么耳熟。直到开膛手杀死收银员之前，他完全不知道他有这个打算，而那不过发生在瞬息之间。听到争斗声时他本打算过去帮忙，但接着就响起了骨头被扭断的声音，还有尸体砰的倒下。长这么大他从未体验过像现在这般无助。

原先以为没有什么比发现米勒夫妇的尸体更吓人的了——还有莎拉的——但现在可糟得多。这次可是在开膛手动手杀人时和他共处一室，近得不仅仅是能听到收银员的挣扎，无能为力的感觉更像重锤砸在自己胸口上一样。

他疑惑开膛手为什么要杀了他，又不像是要抢劫，那从来不是他犯罪模式的一部分。他从来没有带走过受害者家中的任何东西——当然，除了那些手术战利品。也许他只是手感正“热”得再杀一个人。毕竟，今晚他已经杀了四个人，现在是五个。有可能他正在强化升级他的杀戮行为。

威尔重新控制住自己的呼吸，但他的心跳得太猛了，以至他的视觉受到了冲击。颈动脉在他的喉间砰砰作响，仿佛有电流在其中拍打。右方展示柜的灯突然让他感觉暴露，落在左方的投影更是让他深感威胁。他再次确信呆在原地并不安全，于是他远离灯光，看向冰箱前方过道的角落。他看不到开膛手，但他能听到他在商店另一头的动作。

他四肢着地，胃部因恐惧抽搐着，自冰箱的灯光下爬过一段好去观察狭窄的过道，在右方的货架上找寻着任何可以用作武器的东西。手里没了厨刀，让他感觉惊慌无助。

显然这里没有刀子。旁边挂着的只有一些新奇的钥匙链、指甲剪、指甲锉、小梳子、止血笔、湿纸巾、扑克牌和松树造型的空气清新剂。

他伸手从架子上取下一个金属指甲锉。他也不知道这有什么用，但在缺少一把称手利刃的现今，这是他唯一可用的武器。

天顶的荧光灯突然亮起，突如其来的明亮让他僵住了。

他看向商店的另一头，没有看到开膛手。但他的巨大的影子投在一面墙上，接着缩小，像一只蝙蝠一样掠过泛光灯溜走了。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔开灯只是为了看看装在前门上的摄像头。当然，犯罪录像不在摄像头里。如果这么简单就能拿到，即使是以抢劫服务区和便利店为生的愚蠢暴徒，也懂得站在凳子上取走录像带随身携带或者销毁证据。摄像头正把画面传到建筑中别处的录像机里。

监控系统是后期加上的，传输线没有埋在墙里。这对汉尼拔来说很有利，如果线路被藏，搜索起来要更花时间。线路甚至都没被塞进天花板上贴着的吸音板，而是固定在石膏墙上，通向收银台后面的后隔板，穿过墙上一个直径半英寸的洞通向另一个房间。

有扇门通向那间房，里面是一间办公室，有一张办公桌、几个灰色的金属档案柜、一个带组合锁的小保险箱、还有几个富美家的木制储物柜。

幸运的是，录像机不在保险箱里。从商店里接过来的传输线通过两个相间约六英尺的固定架，接着从其中一个储物柜的顶部落下。汉尼拔因这种暴露一切的愚蠢摇了摇头。

他打开上层的储物柜，没有他要找的东西，然后检查下层。三台机器叠在一起，录像带在最底层的机器里低语着，指示灯亮在“录制”二字上。他按下“停止”按钮，接着是“弹出”，把录像带放进大衣口袋中。

办公桌上有一台电话。他扯断墙上的电话线，毫无疑问早上会有别的收银员来上班，没理由让他们方便地报警。他的计划可能会有变故，让他在这儿或者高速路上受到拖延，那时他会感谢自己花了这另外半小时让电话失灵的。汉尼拔总是准备万全，这让他保持安然无恙的自由之身。

门旁有一块挂着八把钥匙的钉板，每一把上都有标签。除去目前令人遗憾的服务中止，这家机构是全天二十四小时营业的——然而，有一把钥匙是前门的。他从钩子上取下它。

关上身后办公室的门，汉尼拔再一次来到收银台后，扳下开关，天花板的荧光灯灭了。

现在他要去购物。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

灯光熄灭时威尔如释重负。他听到开膛手走进后面的房间，拉开文件柜的声音……然后，一片寂静。

他从被冰箱灯照着的过道爬回货架末端，安静地剥下指甲锉的纸板和塑料包装。指甲锉只有约五英寸长、半英寸厚，用作武器非常的小且不顺手，只比毫无用处好那么一点点。

他抓紧这可悲的武器，祈祷开膛手已经做完不管他在做的什么事离开了，他可不想用一把指甲锉和他对峙。如果开膛手发现了他，他可能会用它插他眼睛，或者太阳穴；不过，更可能的是，开膛手的反射神经不可思议的快，他会在他能作出任何实际行动前把指甲锉从他手里击飞。

即使他真的打伤了他，也只有几秒钟的时间给他逃跑。受伤且愤怒的开膛手会追杀他，他的腿很长，行动迅速。开膛手会把他像动物一样放倒，扭断他的脖子，就像他对收银员那样。或者更糟。

他听到有动静，是柜台门的声响和脚步声。由于长时间的恐惧令他有些犯恶心，但开膛手似乎要走了，这让他欣喜若狂。但他接着意识到脚步声不是向着商店前门的，而是在向他逼近。

威尔蹲坐在自己的脚上，背靠着货架末端，感到恐慌，无法立刻确定开膛手在哪儿。在头三排过道吗？对着商店前头那个？还是他左边中间的那条过道？

不。

是第三条过道。

在他右边。

他正经过那排冰箱，速度不快，不像是知道他在这儿意图攻击他的样子。

威尔站起身但仍低伏着身体，缓缓向左，进入三条通道的中间。这里的冰箱亮着光，有一排被拆除，光线反射到天花板的吸音板上，但几乎没什么作用。所有的商品都被笼罩在黑暗下。

他开始向着收银台移动，多亏了自己的软底运动鞋——接着他想起指甲锉的包装袋。靠，他把它丢在了他一直蹲着的货架末端的地板上。

开膛手会看见它的——甚至可能踩上去。希望他会以为这是某个商店小偷为了把指甲锉藏进口袋里而剥掉的；或者，他会知道还有人在。

他转身伸手绕过角落，捡起那个空包装。僵硬的塑料纸在他的抓握下皱起，还好声音很微弱，而且，很幸运的，被掩盖在开膛手的脚步声下。

在威尔开始向第二条过道移动时，开膛手至少已经走到第三条过道过半的位置。但开膛手步伐悠闲，威尔则是尽可能快地行动，抢在开膛手走出过道前回到了货架终端。

货架的这头不是和末端一样的一片空，那儿立着一个铁艺展示架，上面放着平装书，威尔转角时差点撞到它。他及时稳住自己，绕过架子，再次躲在过道里。

地上有一张拍立得照片：一个可爱女孩的特写，有着棕色的长发，年纪大约十五六岁。

威尔捡起照片。这么说这就是开膛手的女儿阿比盖尔。阿比盖尔。为什么这名字这么熟悉？她的长相也是。他在哪儿见过呢？接着他想起了阿比盖尔·霍布斯。这是那个被开膛手杀害父母后消失的明尼苏达女孩的名字。有没有可能开膛手活着带走了她？但为什么？除了杀人犯他还是恋童癖吗？

威尔研究着照片，说不定这只是开膛手那晚从霍布斯家拿走的。

女孩的表情沉着但并不放松，凝固在刻意的平淡中，好像她的真实感受有着非常强的爆发力，一旦承认这些感情，会引致她的自我毁灭。她的双眼巧妙地藏在平静的表现下，微微睁大、充满警惕、引人入胜；其下是一个饱受苦难，被愤怒、恐惧和绝望充斥的灵魂。不，这绝不是开膛手从霍布斯家中带走的战利品，这是他自己拍的照片。

如果开膛手还让她活着，毫无疑问她被他囚禁在某处。毕竟开膛手独自进行他的这些狩猎之旅，他需要确保在他回去时她还好好呆着，她肯定被他关起来了。在他家里八成有个没窗户的安全地下室。

开膛手的脚步声把威尔带回了现实。根据声音判断，开膛手已经不在第三条过道了。他在商店后方拐了个弯，现在正在中间的过道。

他前进着，从容不迫地走过威尔刚刚逃走的区域。

他他妈的在干什么？

威尔想把照片带上，但他不敢。他把照片放回原来的地上。

绕过放着平装书的架子，他走到开膛手刚离开的第三条过道，再次向着货架尽头移动。他紧挨着左边的货物，远离右侧冰箱玻璃门透出的光，避免在天花板上投下影子被开膛手看到。

威尔难以判断开膛手的移动方向，但他不敢停下脚步，怕开膛手又绕了一圈回来这条过道抓他个正着。走到货架尽头转弯时，他做好了撞上开膛手回头被他抓到的准备。

但他不在。

威尔再次蹲坐在脚上，背靠着货架尽头的平板，像最开始那样。他小心翼翼地把指甲锉的空包装塞进货架上一些汤罐头后头。

他仔细听着，没有脚步声。除开冰箱的噪音外只有一片寂静。

威尔把指甲锉紧紧握在拳中，准备自卫。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔往口袋里塞了根蛋白棒和一包坚果，加上房车几个保温瓶里的咖啡，应该够他在回家剩下的路上保持清醒。

看到阿比盖尔的照片掉在地上，他捡起来看着它思考了一会儿，放回了自己的口袋里。他环顾四周，确保一切都井然有序。

最终他离开了商店，临走前用在钉板上找到的钥匙把门锁上。

建筑的拐角处有一部公共电话，听筒接着的线有保护壳，他可以试着把它扯断，但那会看起来很可疑，路人会停下查看。如果一切看起来正常，路人只会觉得收银员是有急事不得不锁门离开。相对的，他旋开听筒两端，取下麦克风和电线，把它们和坚果还有蛋白棒一起放在口袋里。接着他旋回两头，把已经失灵的听筒挂回钩上。

他在这儿的活干完了。虽然结果令人满意，但这段意料之外的插曲让他的计划拖延了。

在北方远处，闪电在稠密的云层间引起一股股光电，天空中看不到任何星光。上面只有大片阴沉的云朵，被冷风不停搅动，时不时从中蹦出闪电，孕育着狂风暴雨。

一滴雨水落在汉尼拔的肩上，他匆匆穿过沥青路跑向房车。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

蜷缩在货架尽头，威尔听到大门打开又关上，不敢相信开膛手真的离开了，他的磨难也要结束了。他屏住呼吸，等着门再次打开，脚步声重新出现。

但事实与之相反，听到的是钥匙插进锁孔、锁闩阖上的声音。他沿着第三条过道穿过，低着身子，像猫一样安静。因为他迷信般觉着开膛手能听到任何细微的声响，哪怕人在外头。

威尔犹豫着，直起腰向着货架末端探出身体。他往右看，越过第一条过道向商店前头的玻璃门窗看去。随着外面的灯光熄灭，服务岛就像在河底一样，埋在深不可见的黑暗中。一开始他看不到今晚穿着深色大衣的开膛手；但接着他有了动作，艰难地穿过黑暗奔向房车。

威尔走进三条过道和收银台之间的空地。地上阿比盖尔的照片已经不在了。他真希望能说服自己从来就没有什么照片。

但现在，比阿比盖尔或者开膛手更重要的是收银员。他很确定男人已经死了，但他得实际确认一下。

他在柜台后面找到了收银员，空洞无神的双眼盯着他，明显死了。“我真的很抱歉。”威尔低语着，内疚因没能帮助男人淹没了他。但他会为他报仇的，还有那个在房车衣柜里的人，莎拉和她的父母。他会抓住那个混蛋关起来，这样他就没法再伤害别人了。

威尔走进柜台后方的办公室，找到一部电话，但线被从墙上扯断了。开着的文件柜里放着录影机，里面的DVD被取走，威尔突然有了个可怕的设想。如果说开膛手拿着DVD，没有销毁它而是决定回家看一遍，回顾自己的杀戮呢？当他看到一个陌生男人就在他前脚进了商店，会不会很惊讶？他会知道有人在店里并且目击了他犯罪的全过程，而开膛手从不留目击者活口。威尔还没能好好看清过开膛手的脸，但开膛手很可能从视频里看到他的，然后动用自己的一切力量找出他把他杀了。

威尔又多了一个必须让他被逮捕的理由。

他急匆匆地返回商店的公共区域，站在窗边。

房车仍然停在原来的地方，车头灯也灭着。

威尔计划打电话给警察，向他们描述房车的样子并告诉他们开膛手开走的方向。可现在，当他找到电话，打给警察让他们了解情况后，开膛手可能都已经开走一小时了。在那一小时的路程里，州际公路上有好几条其他路线的岔路。在全境通告发布前他开得越远，就越难找到他。很快他就会开到另一个警局的辖区，另一个县城，也许最终会到另一个州去，这让搜查工作更加困难。威尔大可以打给FBI，但他们会相信他看到了开膛手吗？他们肯定每天都能接到好几打目击电话、线索报告和恶作剧电话。而且他们调人过来的速度够快吗？

威尔看着开膛手爬进房车，淡定从容，显然确信自己没有被发现的危险，关上车门。

天哪，他就要走了。不，他不能让他离开，不能让他逍遥法外继续杀人了。还有阿比盖尔，就开膛手谈论她的方式来看，威尔心底知道她还活着。不知道这个可怜的姑娘被抓住后受了什么罪，但他确信她还活着。现在威尔是她获救的唯一希望。

他又走近门推了推。门上了锁，只有用钥匙才能打开。

他听到房车引擎启动的声音，车外的车头灯亮了。

“不！”

他在商店内奔走，肯定还有个后门，不论是出于实用考虑还是消防法规都要求有它。

在商店后头有一条小走廊。他打开的第一扇门后是员工厕所，而在小走廊的尽头有一扇金属门，上面有一对带拇指旋钮的立式门闩。就是它。他解锁把门打开，一股潮湿的冷风卷进了室内。

商店后方是一块二十英尺宽铺好的空地，后头是一座陡峭的山坡，上面生满了密不透风的树木，夜间看起来是黑压压的一片，在风中摇曳不定。铁丝笼子下的安全灯显示有一辆停着的车，很可能是收银员的。

咒骂着开膛手，威尔转向右边，沿着建筑较短的路快速跑过转角，经过公共卫生间。他绕过第二个拐角，来到建筑正面。

房车离加油站越来越远，天开始下雨，所有的顶灯都没开，威尔没法辨认车牌，连是哪个州的都看不清。

房车加速了。它已经离开了服务区，上了匝道，离进高速路只有八分之一英里了。

威尔满脑子都是他就要跑了，而这都是自己的错。

他看到一架公共电话，飞速跑过去拿起听筒同时按下0键。什么反应都没有。他晃晃听筒，也没动静。他用食指敲着通话键，没有拨号音。看着听筒，他扭下其中一头…… _操他妈的！_

他站在那里，挫败地捊着头发，全力思考着。在高速路上，一辆卡车从南方出现在车灯后头。卡车司机应该会有民用无线电，但它没有在这漆黑关闭的加油站停车加油，呼啸而过。

那辆笨重的房车几乎开到了匝道尽头。

出于挫败、愤怒、以及对那个他素未谋面的女孩的恐惧，威尔从房车的方向转身，急忙沿着来路绕回建筑后方。

收银员的车是一辆蓝色本田，十年车龄，没有上锁。威尔爬到方向盘后，破旧的座椅弹出吱吱声，还有糖果包装纸之类的东西喀拉地被他踩到，车内满是长年累月的烟臭味。

钥匙不在点火器上。他检查了遮阳板后头，驾驶席下面，控制台的托盘里、还有烟灰缸。没那么好运，他得回去找找收银员的口袋。

他奔跑着，感觉自己好像在以慢动作奔跑而开膛手离他越来越远。他跑回后门穿过商店直奔收银员那儿，蹲下身翻找他的口袋。他在男人的右口袋找到了钥匙。在准备起身时，他恰好在右侧看到了什么东西。他看到收银员曾坐着的柜台下方那儿安着一个简单的木制套管，里头伸出来一把枪托。威尔知道24小时营业的服务区和便利店经常成为深夜抢劫的目标，因此许多店主把武器放在最容易够到的地方，以便迅速拿起并保护自己。

威尔爬过去拿走枪，跑回车那儿。他上车把钥匙插入点火器，引擎立刻启动了。打开顶灯，他检查着枪，是一把史密斯威森点38口径的特制手枪，很多卧底警察都喜欢用的一种转轮枪，因为它体积小，易于藏匿。这种特殊的枪有五发子弹的容量，打开枪膛，里面装着四发。他合上枪膛，满怀希望。现在他有辆车可以追踪开膛手，还有把好武器。

他把枪放在身旁的座位上，挂上车挡，匆忙的启动让轮胎尖啸着被磨掉一层橡胶，旋转着冒出浓烟。接着他从建筑后面冲出，火速穿过服务岛。

通往高速路的匝道空空如也，房车已经不见了踪影。

此处的州际公路是一条四车道的高速路，房车不可能穿过隔离带掉头向南。开膛手一定是往北走了，而这么短的时间里他不会开得很远。

威尔转向北方追上去，猎人现在变成了猎物。


	4. Chapter 4

凌晨四点，迎面而来的车辆非常稀少。在开车同时，汉尼拔边吃着无味的蛋白棒，边喝着他自制的咖啡。下次旅行时他真的得准备好足量的优质食品和零食。他本来已经带上了足够的食物，但当那个搭车客问有没有吃的东西时，他就给他吃了些，结果就不够了。不过，每次旅行他都会得到更多经验，精进自己的手艺，学会为意外做好准备。很快一切都会完美无缺。

磁带录音机正放着肖邦的降D大调前奏曲。这部乐曲别名“雨滴”，因为在其结构中循环的降A音听起来就像不止的雨滴一般。乐曲和正落在挡风玻璃上的雨滴相得益彰，来回摆动的雨刷就像节拍器一样，保持着乐曲的节奏。

听着肖邦那萦绕心头的曲调，因今晚的活动感到疲惫不堪却又完全放松，汉尼拔·莱克特十分快乐。他的人生体验和一般人截然不同，他是一个奇点：他的脑中没有常人脑中乱七八糟的愚蠢和冗余的情感，从而可视常人之不可见；世界的本质、存在的意义他都了然于心；但最大的区别，是他了解他自己。他因这份洞察而自由，更因这份自由而愉悦。在他的完美人生种只缺少一样东西，其中的一半他已经找到了，不久后希望自己能找到那另一半。

雨越下越大，落雷闪烁，照得周边的山林宛若白昼。能见度很低，路上的弯道又多，所以他稍稍松开了油门。减速会进一步拖延他的计划，这让他稍稍有些烦扰，但他必须接受他的计划被可能会发生的偶然事件打乱，同时要为最终结果做好准备。这就是优秀的杀手和真正的大师之间的区别。他深吸一口气，欣赏着其中臭氧的气味。汉尼拔的所有感官都十分敏锐，但数嗅觉最为灵敏。世间一切气味都让他乐在其中：雨水冲刷土地的气味、新鲜温热的血液铜锈味、男男女女和他做爱时性唤起的气味、和他们知道自己死期将至时的恐惧气息。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

威尔把油门踩到底，严重超速，希望半路能在后视镜里看到警车闪着灯把他拦下来。

尽管困难重重，他还是在过去数小时的事件中存活了下来，开膛手甚至都不知道他的存在，他成功了。他有点想直接靠边停车，屈服于一直极力遏制的颤抖，感谢上帝让他不知怎的活了下来，但他知道他不能。有一名无辜的女孩正需要救助。威尔承认阿比盖尔可能已经死了，开膛手随身带着她的照片可能只是出于某种扭曲的纪念，就像他带走莎拉的尸体。但是，如果有任何可能她还活着，他都得去救她，而他心底知道她还活着。再者，知道开膛手手里有那份录像，他永远没法放松神经，时刻焦虑于他什么时候是否决定去看录像然后看到他的脸。

尽管雨势还在不断加重，他还是猛踩着油门。当本田车爬上一座斜坡时，房车突然出现在五百英尺外的下坡上缓缓行驶。

威尔的呼吸在喉中一滞，低吼道：“靠！”

他靠近得太快了，于是松开了油门。

在他离房车还有两百英尺时已经和房车的速度相当了。他进一步减速，希望开膛手没有注意到他最初的匆忙。

他把时速控制在三十到三十五英里内，在这条双车道公路上谨慎地行驶，尤其还是雨天。这样跟在开膛手后头不会显得很可疑，开膛手也不会等着他超车。毕竟在这个瞌睡的点还在外开车的司机，并不都是有急事或者出门找死的。

以这样合理的速度行驶，他不必像刚刚那样全神贯注于前方的道路，威尔试着放松在座椅上，左手放在方向盘，右手放在旁边座椅上的枪上，好似那是一条安全毯。

南行的车辆在逆向车道上迎面而过：有辆开得特别赶的大卡车，一辆雪佛兰紧随其后，接着一段空白后出现了一辆福特。威尔特别注意着车辆，希望其中之一会是警察巡逻车。

如果有警察出现，他打算用喇叭和车灯闪烁，同时在警车的后视镜中左右来回行驶以吸引警察的注意。若是他按喇叭按得太晚，或者警察没有注意到他鲁莽的行驶，他会不情愿地放弃跟踪房车转而追上警察。警车里有无线电，可以立即呼叫支援。警方会抓住开膛手，找出他的住址，还有希望在他家的地下室里找到被关着的阿比盖尔。

威尔对短时间内找到警方不抱太大希望。

开膛手的幸运似乎超乎寻常，他举手投足间满是自信，让威尔感到不安。不过，过度自信同时也是弱点，开膛手大概觉得自己天下无敌。好吧，但当威尔带着警察和FBI敲开他家大门时，他会知道自己大错特错。

最坏的都已经过去了。现在他只需要在安全距离冷静地跟踪他就好。

空中劈下一道闪电，似乎在警示威尔保持警觉。

在频闪的闪光中，房车看起来似乎在发光，威尔瞥见了车牌。牌照是弗吉尼亚州的，但很可能是假的或者偷的。高速路的指示牌显示他们正在往马里兰州开，除非开膛手突然拐弯。

雷鸣突然似枪声般响起吓了威尔一大跳，心脏在胸口怦怦直跳，让他意识到他是多么紧张。看着仪表盘上的时钟，他意识到自己已经快24小时没睡了，也几乎什么都没吃，现在纯粹在靠肾上腺素撑着。

他在脑海中描绘着阿比盖尔的脸让自己保持专注，想象在开膛手手下度过六个月是什么感觉。他的心思都在这个女孩上，惊讶地发现自己对一个陌生人的命运如此关心。

更多的闪电落下，比先前的更加猛烈，随之还有雷鸣巨响几乎让车身在震动。雨比刚刚下的更大了，不再是直直的落下，而是在狂风中被抬起一个角度。

威尔把雨刷的速度调到最大，房车还在行驶，没有减速的迹象，随着能见度的下降开始消失在倾盆大雨中。开膛手并没有因天气恶化而降低速度。

不敢让开膛手离开他的视线哪怕一秒，尽管担心开膛手会注意到他这一动作的真意并意识到自己被跟踪了，威尔还是把他们之间的距离缩小到了两百英尺左右。

南行的车流本来就不多，随着暴雨加剧现在变得更少，就好像司机们都被从公路上洗去了。

后视镜里也没有车灯出现，开膛手现在的速度除了威尔之外没人跟上。

这感觉就好像坐在移动的屠宰场里，和他在这旷野独处一样。

随着时间流逝，孤独的沥青路和沉闷的雨点声变得不再那么枯燥，开膛手突然有了意想不到的举动：他猛地踩下刹车，没有打转向灯，直接右拐上了一条出口匝道。

威尔稍稍犹豫了一会，再次担心他走同样的出口会让开膛手起疑。他们是路上唯二的车辆，他不可能没注意到他。但现在除了跟上去别无选择。

当他到达坡道尽头时，房车已经消失在雨雾中，但他在入口时看到他左转了。事实上，这条双车道路只往西走，指示牌写着卡罗尔公园就在这个方向。于是他左转。

远离自己熟悉的地域，现在他完全不知道前方有着怎样侧城镇，也不知道他们有没有自己的执法机构。

他倾身靠在方向盘上，视线透过满是雨水的挡风玻璃，提高了速度，急于再次咬住开膛手，因为他可能就住在前方的某个城镇，会在他看到他前就走了。虽然让自己离开开膛手的视野那么一会儿不是个坏主意，那样开膛手就不会觉得他在跟踪他；但很快他又必然得再次粘着在他的视野中。他们似乎正穿过一个树木茂盛的国家公园，路两旁的高大树木似是在保护他们免受极端洪水的侵袭。

在这更为狭窄多弯的路线上，继续保持在I-495号高速上的速度是不可能的。此外，开膛手显然决定不再需要赶时间了，也许是因为和在服务区里的那具尸体已经拉开了安全的距离，威尔不一会儿赶上他时，开膛手正在限速范围内行驶。

现在他们之间的距离比刚才要近得多，他能清楚看到车牌编号并记住它。威尔仍然觉得车牌是假的或者偷的，但他会继续运用自己所受的警察训练抓住任何能抓住的细节。

松开油门，威尔看向车速表——却看到了亮起的红色警示灯。油量表的指针已经落在“空”字标记以下了。

“你一定是在跟我开玩笑。”他喃喃道。那名在加油站工作的收银员，鉴于他有把枪很可能同时是店主的人，却没有给他的车加满油？生活真是讽刺。

他一直把精力集中在房车和雨天光滑的道路上，不知道警示灯究竟亮了多久。油箱里可能还剩一两加仑的油——甚至可能已经在冒烟了。

还不知道要多久才能到开膛手所谓的家，但威尔知道跟踪他到他的基地已经不是可选选项了。开膛手可能会在巴尔的摩停一会，但他有可能是要去费城，或者更远的地方。现在自己他妈的该怎么办？

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔转弯进入一条直道，两旁是芳香的松树和雪松，似是白骨的闪电鲜明地撕裂黑夜的皮肤，怒吼的雷鸣令大气震颤。

雨水冲刷着闪电留在夜空中的气息，汉尼拔深深吸了一口气。对他来说，闪电是力量的代表。上周，曾有闪电击塌了一座教堂的屋顶，34名信徒于唱圣歌时丧生。对上帝来说杀戮的感觉一定很好，毕竟他总是如此，而我们不是依他的形象创造的造物吗？

汉尼拔实际上绕了远路回家，多耗了半个小时。尽管他非常想快点回家，但他很享受在暴雨中外出、看着大自然毁灭性的光芒在自己周遭掠过的感觉。

能从侧视镜的角度中看到一对车灯出现在后方。在高速路上有辆轿车一直开得很远，跟了他半小时左右。现在的一定是别的车，这个司机比高速公路上的那个开得更急，他们之间的距离正在急速缩小。

这辆车——一辆老款本田——非常鲁莽地绕过房车，驶入为逆向车辆预留的车道，尽管这里并不是超车区。路上没有别的车，他们正驶在直道上，但他知道本田没有足够的距离能在下一个盲弯前成功超车，尤其是在雨天湿滑的沥青路上。

汉尼拔放慢速度。

那辆急匆匆的本田靠在他旁边。

他俯视汽车的挡风玻璃，由于雨水和高速运转的雨刷对他视线的阻碍，让他看不清方向盘后面的人，只能看到他的卷发、方向盘上苍白的手、手腕上的格纹衣物。手腕的尺寸显示司机更可能是男性，似乎是只身一人。接着，车子向前移动了一段，汉尼拔看不见挡风玻璃，俯视着车顶。

他们正迅速接近弯道。

汉尼拔进一步减速。

他能听到司机加速时本田发出的尖啸。汉尼拔能不费吹灰之力的控制住心率，把方向盘向左打，让房车撞到本田上把它撞离路面。车要么会翻起要么会爆炸——或者一头撞上路旁的树上。

他有点被诱惑了。

那番景色一定非常令人愉悦。

他艰难地控制自己的冲动，今晚他已经杀了五个人，两个是计划外的。尽管那会令他餮足，但最好不要冒险。他踩下刹车，进一步减速。

那辆本田从他身侧疾驰而过，掀起一股水花。它进入前方的弯道，刹车灯闪烁着：黑色风暴中的两点红色，接着不见了踪影。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

超过了房车，由于车速太快，本田在弯道上一路都跨在双黄线两侧。威尔担心干涸的发动机会被呛住、堵塞和熄火，即使不读仪表盘，看着现在红色的警示灯也能明白。但是本田不知是靠着油渣、烟气、还是什么奇异的神佑，依然无碍地跑着。

他需要和开膛手拉开距离以争取更多时间来实施他的计划。在风雨交加的路面上，他拼了命逼着车辆运转。

这条窄道又转了一个弯进了一个平缓的下坡直道，又一个弯后上了一个缓和的上坡，很快又变成下坡，尽管这些上上下下的斜坡时不时的出现，这一带的地形总体还是很平坦的。威尔又进了一段几乎感觉不出来的下坡，找到了他需要的理想环境。

瞄了一眼后视镜，觉得自己大概从开膛手那儿争取到了一分钟左右，也许有一分半，取决于他超车后开膛手有没有加速。总之，一分钟应该够用了。

他把安全带绕过胸口和大腿，固定在插销里，把时速降到三十英里。即使速度不快，也感觉自己好像在林中飞驰。他又把时速降到二十五英里，再次思考自己的计划是否明智。然后，他死死撑住身体，把车开出公路，从右侧的路肩飞出，砰地穿过一条浅浅的排水沟，撞上一颗粗壮橡树的底部。左边的车头灯爆了，减震保险杠发挥它被设计的作用而裂开、变形、塌落，金属发出短暂尖锐的声音。

由于系着安全带，他没有被甩进方向盘或者挡风玻璃，但胸口处对角线的带子紧紧地绑着自己，让他不禁因冲击和疼痛咕哝着。

引擎还在运转。

威尔担心车的损害程度不足以让开膛手相信有人在车祸中受伤，但没时间下车检查车头了。当他数秒后来到这个现场时，必须得让他毫无犹疑地相信这表面的一切；如果他起疑了，一切都将前功尽弃。

他立刻把本田切成倒车档，从树前退后。地上满是湿润的松叶，但雨水还不足把地面变成泥潭，轮胎在上头空转了会儿后抓住了地。汽车嘎嘎作响，一颠一颤越过只有一两英寸深泥水的浅浅的排水沟，接着车回了路上。

威尔朝他刚开过来的缓坡看了一眼，寻找着弯道后头接近的车头灯光。目前还没出现。但毫无疑问，开膛手马上就来了。

没时间倒回坡上平坦的路段了，但他需要点速度。他的左脚把刹车尽可能地往地上踩，右脚踩在油门上，发动机闷叫着，接着变成尖啸。汽车像在赛道口被鞭策的马撞门一般发力，能感觉到它像是活物一样想要往前冲；他想着加速多少会超过负荷，导致他死在或者困在残骸中。他又施了点力，直到闻见烧焦的味道，接着抬起左脚的刹车。

轮胎在发亮的沥青路上猛烈地旋转，本田随着一下震动向前冲去，嘎嘎响着绊过水沟，撞在同一颗橡树的树干上。右车灯也爆了，金属尖锐地作响，引擎盖扭曲变形然后砰地翘起，那声音奇怪地听起来像班卓琴的硬弦，但挡风玻璃没有碎。

引擎发出断断续续的声音，要么是没油了，要么是撞击造成了严重的损害。

威尔紧系肩上的安全带后喘息着，祈祷引擎没有坏掉，再次倒车。

理想状况下，开膛手过弯后本田会横在路上，那他就不得不停车——并从房车上下来。

那辆破损的汽车哀鸣着，几乎停止运作，但却出乎意料的动了起来，倒回到路上。威尔无声地说了句谢谢。

他横跨两条车道停住，稍稍变动方向把车头对着斜坡，这样一来开膛手一过弯就能看到损坏的车头。

引擎闷响了两下就熄火了，不过没关系。车已经停好了。

上侧的弯道依然只有黑暗。

他把本田停好，这样他放开刹车时车就不会向后滑了。

两个车灯都坏了，但挡风玻璃上的雨刷仍靠着电池供电来回摆动，他没有把它们关掉。

他打开驾驶座的门，在顶灯下感到极端的暴露，接着摸索着身旁座位上的枪开始下车。起初找不到枪的时候他惊慌了一会儿，但很快在地板上发现了它，它在撞车时掉在了地上。他把枪塞进腰带里，横穿马路跑到另一头去。他需要远离汽车并躲起来，房车任何时候都可能会出现。

冰冷的雨水迅速浸渗他的衣物令他发冷。

有微弱的灯光在他来的方向亮起，弯道路肩旁的树干开始发亮，好似被突然升起的月光照亮一般。

威尔冲出湿滑的沥青路，踩进另一条浅排水沟，冰凉的水落进他运动鞋的前头激起他不住的颤抖。路这头的树木离路肩有二三十英尺远。他跑向树林，就像开着那辆本田向橡树冲去一样。

远还没到最近的树那儿，他就在柔软潮湿的松叶上打滑摔倒，直倒在一堆松果上。他撑起手和膝盖爬到隐蔽处，身后的公路亮起光，暴雨中响起嘈杂的引擎声。

房车过弯了。

威尔离公路只有约十五英尺，还远不够远，这一块的树下只有一点点灌木丛能躲藏。他决不能被看见，不然就都白费了。

万幸的是他的衣物和头发都是深色的，现在还都湿透了，但他仍然感觉自己很显眼。

但开膛手只会注意到本田，惊讶于它横停在两条车道上。他不会立刻向两边张望，而当他的注意力从车上移开时，更可能会往右边、本田冲出公路撞上橡树的方向看，而不是左边威尔躲着的这一侧。

威尔站起身躲在一颗大树的树干后，确保树干挡在他和迎面而来的车灯之间。警惕地盯着公路，灯光越来越亮，他听见气刹系统启动发出的嘶嘶声。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

汉尼拔让房车减速，在现场跟前停了下来。路沿不够宽也不够结实，他的房车没法绕过去。尽管这条风景优美的公路在这凌晨时分显然没什么车，但也不愿被不必要地堵在这。

他切到停车档，启动应急刹车，但还留着车头灯和引擎运转。他关了音乐，开门聆听了一会儿，所有的感官都被身周的景象调动起来。他没有套上外套，直接走下房车，留着门开着。

这是几分钟前超他车的那辆本田。考虑到它曾用那般鲁莽的速度行驶，看到它处在这样糟糕的境况并不令人惊讶。

显然汽车打滑出了马路，撞在了树上。接着司机又把车倒回路上，然后发动机就坏了。

但司机人在哪儿呢？

可能有人从西面开车过来带着伤者去求医了，但这也太过及时、太过凑巧。毕竟，事故应该就发生在一两分钟前。

驾驶侧的门开着，汉尼拔探身进去看到钥匙还插在点火器上，雨刷还在刷着挡风玻璃。尾灯、车内顶灯和仪表盘全都亮着。汉尼拔深吸一口气，因陈年累月的烟味厌恶地皱了皱鼻，但同时也嗅到了一丝廉价古龙水的味道，男士古龙水，瓶子上印着条小船能在药店里买到的那种。这么说他是对的，司机是名男性。

他从车内出来，看向那颗轮胎印指向的树。树皮上有撞击的痕迹，但并不深。

出于好奇，他前去公路这一侧的林子里调查。

司机很有可能从失事的汽车爬出，因头部冲击而晕眩，恍惚地进了森林。现在他可能正在林子里漫步，迷茫而困惑——又或者因受伤而倒在湿漉漉的落叶上，不省人事。

如果这个男人确实还在树林里晃荡，他可以停好房车然后去找他。也许他可以用那把在服务区找到的刀子把他放倒。

他想象着脱掉衣服、赤身裸体的持刀进入森林，仅靠着原始本能跟踪他、放倒他的感觉；冰冷的雨水和迷雾紧贴在他的皮肤上，男人在林中被拖行的同时，其温热的血液在夜间寒冷的空气中冒着热气。或许他会用他的牙齿撕咬开他的喉咙。仅仅是这一想法就让他勃起了。

尽管这想法很诱人，他还是理智地回去了。他得让自己和他的夜间娱乐的现场保持距离才行。想要做好他所做的事，在众多的品质中最需要有能力压抑自己的激情，任其放纵非常危险；总是即刻满足自己的欲求，那是动物而非人类——结局不是死亡，就是囚禁。成为向他这样的人、这样的生物，意味着无拘无束而非鲁莽、风驰电掣而非冲动。他必须掌握好分寸和时机，总是需要像踢踏舞大师一样掌握住节奏，更毋论他完美的人皮外装；一套完美无缺的人皮，配合自我控制，才能让人越走越远。

对着森林遗憾地叹了口气，他转身走回那辆报废的车辆。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

开膛手在房车的车头灯照射下穿过公路走向报废的车时，威尔已经向上爬过了黑暗的树林，和开膛手的线路平行但方向相反。他在树后向右绕了一圈，左手扶在树干上保持平衡，以防被黑暗中的树根或者别的障碍物绊倒。

他在树木间穿梭着，用它们作掩护。他又向外看了一眼，开膛手站在本田开着的车门旁，凝望着公路另一头的树林。威尔担忧着在实施自己的计划前会有别的车辆出现。

威尔移动到下一颗树旁，在他看向后备箱的同时看到开膛手进了本田里面。周围没有足够的空间让他绕行，开膛手必须得把那辆报废的车挪开。

他看着房车，也许是因为他知道里面都有什么——一个被锁链拴在衣柜里的死人，还有一个裹着白色裹尸布的女尸——这车感觉就像灵车一般不详。

他大可以躲在树林里等开膛手离开，忘记自己疯狂的计策，生活如常。

等待幸免于难是如此轻易。

但阿比盖尔会吗？如果几周后他打开电视，看到她的脸出现在新闻里，死于开膛手之手，自己却本可以做些什么救她？捉拿像开膛手一样的杀手对FBI特工来说是家常便饭；如果在首次接触一名杀手时就崩溃了，他还当个什么特工？

确实，他全然没有准备好面对像开膛手一样技艺精湛的杀手，他只是个小镇警察，习惯处理小镇的事儿。可悲地无能为力。

靠在树上，他突然变得虚弱起来。虚弱而颤抖。他颤抖着，身体几乎因绝望而生疾，明白自己的计划可能是自掘坟墓。只稍一次大意，开膛手就会把他放倒。

开膛手试图发动引擎，本田的尾灯和车内灯随着启动装置的摩擦变暗了，这让威尔从绝望中走了出来。他最终放弃了发动引擎，转而把本田打到空挡，将其推往略有斜度的马路上。

威尔从树林间走出。

开膛手用力向右打方向盘，让车的动量把它以弧形推向后方，直到汽车正对着下坡。

威尔走到了公路。

开膛手回到本田上，让它滑下斜坡，转向右侧的路沿。

又是一道凶猛的闪电和一阵久久不去的猛烈雷鸣，仿佛有巨大的建筑于夜间崩塌。

威尔到了房车旁。

_上天保佑我。_

驾驶席的门是开着的。

_天哪，我他妈在干什么啊？_

他不能如此。

他必须如此。

坡下的路肩那儿，随着一阵钢铁扭曲的声音，本田的滑行缓了下来。

_如果我不上，还有谁能救阿比盖尔？她本人可能都不抱希望了。_

下坡处，本田完全停止了移动。

威尔爬进驾驶舱，匆忙穿过房车喃喃道：“天哪，天哪，”告诉自己正在做的这件疯事一切顺利。

威尔知道自己和开膛手正面对抗的胜算不大。开膛手比他更高大更健壮，他本能的知道他比自己年长、且对徒手搏斗更有经验。威尔并不想和他打，而是打算藏起来，直到他的家中，然后找出阿比盖尔被关押的地方。找到这些情报后，他会去报警，警察会负责抓住这个王八蛋解救阿比盖尔的。即便在那之前他被发现了，他手上还有枪呢。据他估计这让这场对抗更加公平，但他真心希望不会发展成那样。

威尔到达房车后方紧锁的卧室门。

老天，他真不想回这儿，和莎拉还有那个衣柜里的男的呆在一起，困在一个没有窗户更没有脱路的房间里。

但这里是躲藏的绝佳地点，所以他开门进去并把门在身后关好，慢慢地向左穿过黑暗背靠着墙，因寒冷和恐惧而颤抖。

威尔祈祷着开膛手直接一路开回家，而不是在中间什么地方停下来看看他的战利品。他尽可能的不去想这个计划所有出错的可能性。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

灯熄灭了，雨刷也停了下来，报废的车停在路边，汉尼拔·莱克特坐在其中，思绪万千。

前方有千万条路可供选择。生活总是一场丰富的自助餐，一场有着无限的感官和经验令人心旷神怡、食指大动的饕餮盛宴——但从未有比现在更丰盛的了。他希望能最大限度地利用这个机会，从中得到最大可能的兴奋和最为深刻的感受；因此，他决不能仓促行事。

他侥幸地从后视镜中看到了那个男人：像鹿一般迅捷地穿过沥青路，于房车敞开的门前犹豫不定，接着进了车内，出了他的视野。

没有其他解释，那人一定是本田车的司机。

他可能在事故中遭受了严重的头部撞击，非常困惑、迷茫且害怕，这解释了为什么他没有直接过来寻求帮助，让他载他去最近的服务区。如果他思维混乱，偷渡到房车内的不理智决定在他看来可能十分合理。

可是，他看起来并没有头部损伤，实际上也没有别的伤痕。他穿过公路的动作并不蹒跚，非常敏捷、坚实。从这个距离在后视镜里看，即便他在流血汉尼拔也看不见；但他直觉到他并没有流血。

思考得越久，他越觉得这场事故是人为的。

但为什么？

如果是为劫财，那人大可以在他一下地时就搭上来。

再者，他没有开那些三十万美元精心设计的高级跑车，它们非常浮夸，惹人眼球还招惹窃贼。他选的车是一辆不招摇的十年前的老车型，虽然保养得很好，但只值五万美元左右。为抢劫一破旧车辆内的物品而损毁另一辆车没有意义，这辆车几乎不会带来任何财富。

而且，他把钥匙留在了点火装置上，引擎还在运转。如果他是为了劫财，完全可以直接把房车开走。

汉尼拔十分困惑。

百思不得其解。

这个人和一切逻辑、一切他所知的人性相悖。他是一个谜，一个比汉尼拔所知的任何存在都更神秘有趣的迷。极少有事物能让汉尼拔惊讶，但这个人做到了。与他之间会有怎样的经历是不可想象的，这新奇的前景令他亢奋。

他从本田上下来关好车门。

站在寒冷的雨中，他盯着森林看了一会儿，那名正在房车里的男人应该在监视他，希望自己没有让他起疑。他看着森林，就好像是一名热心市民，好奇本田的司机发生了什么事，正考虑要不要前去搜索。

经过深思熟虑的数秒，他回到了房车，和他迷人的新乘客一起。

在车门边，他没在驾驶座和副驾驶座上看到那个男人。

坐进驾驶座，他回头看了一眼，但在休息区或者餐厅都见不到人影，那条昏暗狭小的走廊也是空的。

他从椅子上侧过身站起来，穿过房车走到后方的的厨房和餐厅区域。那把在服务区地上找到的厨刀还在料理台原来的位置上。他想知道那人有没有武器，从看到他的那个距离很难辨别他是否是空手。

拿起厨刀，他向更后方走去，穿过狭窄的过道，特别注意着厨房区域尽头后侧的台阶井。他也没有缩在这儿。

进入走廊。

他快速而吵闹的打开卫生间的门，意识到他不可能藏身于这容易产生回声的轮子上的铁罐里。卫生间还是老样子，他的偷渡者没有呆在厕所或者淋浴间里。

接着是带滑门的浅衣橱，但他也不在里面。

那就只剩下卧室了。

汉尼拔站在这最后一扇紧闭的门前，一想到那个人蜷缩在黑暗中、完全不知道和他共享藏身之地的人的真面目，不禁心醉神迷。显然，他还没有坐上床然后发现他的睡美人呢。

汉尼拔的兴味被撩得更高了。

想要打开门、观察这个有趣的人发现自己和死尸共处一室时的反应的诱惑令人难以抗拒；然而在那之后他们就必须即刻解决问题。汉尼拔很快就会明了他的身份、和他以为自己在这儿干什么。

他意识到自己并不想结束这段罕见而神秘的经历。让这个迷维持悬念会更加耐人寻味。

汉尼拔开始对最近的活动感到有些枯燥疲倦了；现在这意料之外的发展让他重拾活力。

固然这番玩耍会有风险，但有些险是值得冒的，他有种极度奇异的感觉这就是那其中之一。

汉尼拔早已学会相信自己的直觉，他悄悄地从卧室门退开。

他聒噪地从衣橱中拿出几件干衣服，把衣架弄出声响，并换下身上的湿衣服，这样一来里面的人就会认为他来房车后头并不是在找他，而是为了弄干身子。只要那人继续坚信自己的存在还未被发觉，他就会继续进行那驱使他来此的行动，那将会非常有趣的。

他又前进了一步，停在厨房，从料理台上两夸脱容积的保温瓶里往杯子里倒了一些自制的咖啡，同时打开了几盏灯，这样就能在后视镜里清楚地看到车内了。

再次坐在方向盘后，喝了几口咖啡。咖啡又热又浓又苦，正是他喜欢的味道，让他暖和起来。后面的那个人从那场冰冷的降雨离开后一定冻坏了。他把杯子在仪表板的支架上放好。

他把厨刀放在副驾驶座上，触手可及。如果那人突然从房间里出来试图攻击他，他能很容易地拿起刀子作武器。但他不觉得这人会伤害他，至少短期内不会。如果伤害他是他的初衷，他早就来找他了。

奇怪。

_接下来会如何呢？_ 他默默思考，享受着这名偷渡客带来的神秘与好奇。

看着外头的黑暗，他喝下了更多的咖啡。一个神秘之夜。

汉尼拔把车开走，放开应急刹车，面带微笑，欣然向未知前进。

在经过损坏的本田后，他看了看后视镜。卧室门依然关着，那人还躲在里面。

随着房车再次开动，也许偷渡者会冒险开灯，好用这个机会见见他的室友。

汉尼拔不禁为这想法一笑。

在所有他进行过的探险中，这是迄今为止最为有趣、最为令人兴奋的一次。还是现在进行时。希望这名偷渡客不会让自己失望。

~~~⊰X⊱~~~

当威尔感觉到房车又开动时，他在黑暗中滑坐在地，倚靠在墙上。他双手抱膝，紧紧在身前握住枪，好像救生索一样。

疯了，他一定是疯了才会来。

但现在他无路可逃。

在这一刻，威尔感觉他一生都要耗在这儿了。

他又湿又冷又害怕——但又奇怪地对自己的抉择感到平静。

“我来了，阿比盖尔，”他轻声说道，“救援要来了，再坚持一会儿。”


End file.
